Final Race
by parry
Summary: Mac and Kaori get close while practicing on the slopes. Yes! It is COMPLETE! There will be a second part, you know! Not sure what I'm gonna call it, though...any ideas?
1. The Race

This was possibly the worst day of her life.  
Mac was to her left, that was good, but Psymon was on the other side, sneering at her and making crude imitations of her hitting the snow.  
Kaori winced.  
"Ready to hit the snow, Kay-kay?" Mac grinned.  
"If you says, Ma-chan," Kaori offered a weak smile.  
"She'll be hittin' the snow alright!!" Psymon snickered, "I'll be sure of it!!"  
"Ignore him, Kay, we can do this. All we gotta do is get in the top three, right?" Mac flipped Psymon the bird. "Unleash Hell, Kaori!"  
"Watch it punk, you're next!" Psymon wasn't playing. He narrowed his eyes and cracked his knuckles.  
"Bring it on psycho," Mac ignored Psymon's threat and put his megaphones on over his beanie.  
Mac offered Kaori thumbs up and rocked his body with his music.  
(Yeah, I can do this.)  
"Baka," Kaori muttered as Psymon winked at her.  
"Eat bananas, Maccie boy!!" Luther howled and screamed to himself.  
The gates opened and all of the riders spilled out. Luther took the lead, swerving in front of Mac. Mac shoved him out of his way and sped up a little. Luther spun out of control, retreating to the back of the line.  
Kaori took a deep breath. Psymon tried shoving her twice already, but she managed to avoid him. She swerved to her left, going behind Mac and Psymon didn't follow. Psymon jumped off the first ledge and screamed in delight as he did his trademark move.  
Mac ignored him.  
Kaori watched Mac out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly, Mac swerved over to his right, slipping into a narrow shortcut that was apparently legal. No one had noticed it but him.  
Kaori grinned. Mac had the game already. All she had to do was stay up with him. Kaori leaned forward and gained her speed. Psymon was ahead of her, Luther and Moby were behind her, but Marisol and Brodi were next to her and they didn't give any impression of backing down.  
Kaori didn't like Marisol. She always made her feel uncomfortable. Brodi was Kaori's friend of course, but Marisol always managed to slip in some cruel remark on Kaori every time possible.  
Marisol swerved in front of Kaori and threw her hands in the air, "First place will be mine, chica!" The tip of Kaori's board was nearing the end of Marisol's long alpine board. Kaori, not noticing, sped up and accidentally knocked Marisol down.  
Kaori also fell.  
Marisol shrieked at Kaori, muttering random English and Spanish words that didn't sound quite too pleasant.  
Kaori ignored her and jumped up, trying to stay ahead of Brodi and the others that were still behind.  
"Looks like Kaori made a quick recovery. C'mon Marisol, you just gonna sit there all day?"  
Kaori looked back and saw that Marisol had not gotten up yet. Still screaming at anything and everything, it seems that Marisol had forfeited the race.  
Kaori narrowed her eyes and sped up. There was a railing to her left and it seemed to go very high and off course but there was a good chance she would pass Psymon. She went for the rail, jumping over an overgrown rock in her way. She balanced herself onto the railing and pushed herself forward.  
Rahzel's voice pearced into Kaori's mind.  
"Look at that! One of our newbie's has taken the lead! Give it up for Kaori Nashidake!"  
Kaori smiled to herself as she felt her face redden slightly and jumped off the railing, sliding into the course once again. She was ahead, but Psymon was still fairly close to her. Mac must've managed to pass her. He was nowhere to be seen, but Kaori wasn't worried. She knew he could handle anything. In her eyes, Mac was the best of everyone. "Watch it squeaky! I'm comin' for yah!!"  
Kaori swerved out of his way in time and watched as he lost his balance. He spun around twice and tried to take control again. By the time he regained balance, Psymon had lost his position to Brodi.  
"Nice one Grasshopper!" Brodi waved at her as he passed Psymon but he was still behind. Now Kaori just had to hold him off for the rest of the game.  
Mac jumped onto the course from a ledge on the right.  
"Ma-chan!!" Kaori gasped as she nearly ran right into him. Mac swerved to his left and grabbed her shoulders so she wouldn't lose balance. Through the goggles, Kaori saw him wink at her. "Just a little short-cut Kay-kay,"  
He pushed onward.  
She had to admit, even though he was younger than her, he had her wrapped around his pinky finger.  
Kaori struggled to keep up with Mac, but she never even bothered to pass him.  
They finished the race after some confrontations with Psymon. Marisol had gotten up and continued the race despite the fall, and amazingly, Marisol had caught up with Psymon.  
Marisol had finally lost it and knocked him out, not caring whether or not Luther passed her for her position.  
"And here comes our man Mac! Followed closely by Kaori Nashidake! Brodi comes in third, taking the bronze, and that leaves Luther. Moby's coming up behind him but Marisol doesn't seem to be backing off, oh! But Moby still passed before her if I'm correct! And here comes Stark!"  
Psymon growled at Marisol as he passed her when he crossed the finish line, but she didn't care. She smiled despite defeat and congratulated Brodi.  
"Praise Buddha!" Brodi roared.  
"I am the man!!" Mac yelled out to himself. 


	2. Back at the Lobby

After the photo shoots for the winners, Mac grabbed Kaori.  
"Mind if we talk?"  
"No, no, I will talk with you Ma-chan,"  
Mac smiled as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Why do you never pass me?"  
  
Kaori blushed. She hadn't been expecting this question, let alone his arm around her.  
"Well? You're an excellent boarder Kaori, why don't you ever pass me?"  
"We are partners, Ma-chan," Kaori shrugged, "and you very good, too!"  
  
Mac grinned, "I am, aren't I?"  
They headed up to the hotel, meeting up with the other boarders in the lobby.  
"Yo! Zo!" Psymon collapsed on the couch next to her and glared at Moby.  
"Just because I'm the better out of the two of us doesn't mean that you need to get nasty, mate," Moby retorted.  
Zoe laughed at Psymon, who didn't find it amusing.  
"So?" Elise grinned at Kaori. "Did you beat her? Did you beat her?"  
Kaori nodded as Elise screamed in happiness. "How's it feel Marisol to looooooooooose???"  
"Oh it's a feeling you're familiar with, chica," Marisol snapped. Brodi sighed as he fell on the red chair.  
"Buddha help us."  
"Yo! Here comes the Mac attack!" Mac paraded around the little coffee table everyone was seated around, thrusting his hands in the air as in "number one".  
Kaori grinned.  
"Ma-chan, you are very arrogant!"  
"Right on, sistah. Don't you forget it.everytime you lose to that boy he'll make sure that you know you lost to him." Seeah muttered.  
"Hell yeah!" Mac finished his victory dance and smiled at Seeah. "But this here is my partner, babe. Right Kaori?"  
Kaori nodded and high-fived Mac. He sat on the arm rest of the chair that Luther was sitting on.  
"Whats the deal, small fry? After shovin' me in the snow during our little race yah think I'ma just let you have the pleasure of sittin' next ter me?"  
  
"Actually, Luther, I'm amazed that mister Mac 'attack' here sat so close to you. What with the stench and all," Eddy grinned.  
  
Luther growled as she shoved Mac off the arm rest and prepared to lunge at Eddy. "When I'm done with you afro-boy."  
Eddy ducked behind Elise.  
"Aw, Hell no, Eddy! I don't think so! That was your mouth that said it not mi---aaiiieeeeeekkkK!!!"  
Psymon roared in laughter as Luther stumbled over his foot and fell on top of Elise.  
"Psymon if you weren't so loco I would congratulate you," Marisol muttered.  
"Loco is my middle name, baby!!" Psymon grinned broadly.  
"Excusa me? I thought your middle name was insane if I am not to be mistaken?" JP glared at Psymon, obviously angry at him like everyone else.  
"I would've won if it weren't for you, you little Latina bitch,"  
"Hey let's watch the language!" Brodi exclaimed, trying to calm Marisol.  
"Bring it on, honey! I'm notta backin' down!"  
"Psymon knock it off!"  
  
"Marisol! You hit me!"  
"Everyone RELAX!"  
"Not until that loco is in a straitjacket!"  
"I agree, sistah, but that boy would just enjoy wearin' the damn  
thang,"  
"Did I mention I won the race?"  
"Luther you haven't gotten off of Elise yet!!!" Eddy was flailing his arms, attempting (and failing miserably) you get Luther off his snowboarding partner.  
A scream erupted from underneath Luther's enormous body.  
"Don't worry Elise! I'll get you out of there!"  
"Go ahead and try, but I wouldn't even bother. She probably ran outta air already." Zoe shook her head sadly. "See? Look at that!" Elise's arm was twitching from underneath Luther.  
"Oh Buddha help us!!"  
Luther pushed himself up and glared at Psymon while Elise was whimpering at her crushed glasses.  
"Dammit Luther! These were my favorite!!"  
"Er..y'see Miss Elise, it wasn't my---er---fault...if Psymon here hadn't---"  
"ALRIGHT YOU GUYS!" Rahzel stepped in.. "I suggest that you get yourselves into your hotel rooms before you get us all kicked out of here for---"  
"Bringing an animal in??" Eddy said, motioning towards Luther. Eddy's bravery had momentarily come back, but quickly disappeared as both Rahzel and Luther shot him a threatening glance.  
"Wachowski, if I wasn't in such a serious mood, I'd have a right mind to let Luther kill you today,"  
"Aw, why doncha? I won't make a scene." Luther growled, not taking his eyes off Eddy.  
Eddy quickly retreated behind Elise once again.  
"Eddy, I will kill you if you try and hide behind me again."  
"Can I please finish what I was saying earlier?" Rahzel said loudly, ignoring the bickering.  
"Qui, monsieur," JP waved a hand as in go on.  
Rahzel sighed. "Just get into your rooms!"  
"Yes daddy," Zoe said sarcastically.  
They all laughed as they stuffed themselves in the elevator while some took the stairs.  
"Where you going Mac?" Kaori asked as she saw Mac head towards the stairs.  
"Goin' to the indoor heated pool for my well deserved relaxation time! You wanna come? I think we both deserve it, seeing as we both placed 1st and 2nd!"  
Kaori smiled brightly. "Okay, I will be there Mackie," 


	3. A Friendship

Chapter 3 Kaori and Mac were lounging in the pool 20 minutes later. Mac still had his beanie on, just to make Kaori laugh.  
"You ever take that thing off? Ever?"  
  
"Nope." Mac said proudly, "As a matter of fact, I think I should go get my snowboarding goggles, right??"  
  
"You'd look ridiculous!" Kaori smiled.  
"Hey! You know I look good in those thaaaaaaangs! The 'Mac Attack' looks good in anything,"  
Kaori giggled slightly and brushed her still dry hair out of her face. Mac grinned and smiled at her.  
"You did good today Kaori," Mac said.  
Kaori blushed, "Thank you, Ma-chan, you did well too." Mac scooted closer to her. Kaori nearly backed away, but stood her ground.  
They stared into each others eyes.  
"You really are beautiful," Mac whispered.  
"I-I.thank you Ma-chan." Kaori's eyes lowered as she looked down at her feet in the water.  
  
Knock knock.  
Zoe rolled over and sighed. "Hey, Elise you wanna get the door for me?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Elise was brushing her hair as she peeked through the door crack. "Ugh.you."  
  
"Yeah I love you too," Psymon muttered. "Zo there?"  
"Yeah,"  
Silence..  
"Elise? Are you gonna let me talk to her or just stand there and admire me?"  
"Me? Admire you? Ha!"  
Psymon scoffed, "Yeah I knew it," he grinned taking a step back, "My animal magnetism is too much to handle, huh?"  
Elise gave him the finger and turned to Zoe.  
"Zoe, Psymon wants you. Talk to him outside, you know if we let him in here the hotel would begin to stink,"  
Psymon blew a kiss at Elise and batted his eyes.  
"Ugh." Elise muttered and walked away as Zoe appeared.  
"Psymon my man, what's happening?"  
"Always a pleasure to see you, Miss Payne," Psymon grinned menacingly as he offered her his arm.  
"Where're we headed?"  
"Practice,"  
"Which course, Psy?"  
"You ask too many damn questions, Zo,"  
  
Kaori felt her face grow a shade of scarlet as Mac continued to talk to her at such a close distance.  
"So, when did you become interested in snowboarding?"  
"I was nine years old. I hated winters in Japan. It was always cold and no one wanted to play outside. But when the snow went away, I was sad. I couldn't see the snow anymore, but my father took my family to the mountains. There I felt like.it was like---"  
"-Bonding with the snow." Mac finished. Kaori looked at him, and smiled.  
His eyes were staring out into nothingness, but her saw her and grinned. "I know the feeling. One day my cousin and I signed up for snowboarding classes and I just completely fell in love with the moment. But.there was this jump that I was afraid of. The fall was really big, and I was constantly avoiding it. But then, when I finally did.it was like a feeling like no other. That was when I knew I was born to board."  
Kaori nodded. "The snow is like---how do you say---an outlet for everything."  
"Right," Mac smiled and continued to stare into her eyes.  
"You're beautiful Kaori,"  
"You've told me." Kaori's eyes darted back down into the water. She could feel her cheeks reddening again as a hint of a smile crossed her face.  
Mac leaned closer and let his head rest on Kaori. "You know, Kaori, I could always talk to you. You're special to me,"  
"Thank you, Ma-chan," Kaori leaned her head on Mac's and wondered, 'could life be any sweeter?'.  
The door to the pool room swung open and in poured Elise, Eddie, and Moby, each talking about the race.  
"Luther was just sore about not winning the bloody race!"  
"Yeah, he's an ass, what can yah say?"  
"I was just about to get my grooooooove on, baby, when Luther tried to attack me! I was gonna-"  
"-Give 'em a smack down?" Mac inquired, twisting around to see the trio enter.  
"Mac, mah main man!" Eddie swooped over and high fived his buddy. Elise smiled and nodded in Kaori's direction.  
Mac grinned broadly as Elise, Eddie and Moby made their selves comfortable in the spa.  
"What're you two kids doing in the spa, Kaori?" Elise winked at the Kaori, whose face flushed a bright red.  
"Just catchin' ourselves a well deserved victory relaxation time out!" Mac said loudly, "I won that race y'know!"  
  
"We know, hun, we don't have to hear it again," Elise rolled her eyes.  
"Aw, Elise! Don't be such a spoil sport, girl! Don't you remember that race when Mac shoved Luther outta his way?!"  
Moby nodded, "Yeah, and I remember the part when Psymon threw himself in front of my board while I was passing him? Nearly broke my bloody legs, the bloke!"  
  
Kaori giggled, "Psymon tried to kill me too!"  
"As he does every year, hun," Elise said.  
"Speaking of which, anyone know what the crazy dude is doing?"  
"Psy and Zoe were headed out to Garibaldi to practice."  
  
"This late at night!?" Kaori jumped up, causing hot water to splash over everyone.  
"You heard correct, miss Jap-Jap, but could yah not do that again!?" Eddie groaned, wiping the water off of his sunglasses.  
"Why are you wearing those in a pool?"  
"Technically, babe, we're not in a pool," Eddie answered as a matter- of-factly, "We're in a spaaaaa, got it?"  
Elise rolled her eyes once again and sighed.  
Kaori scrambled out of the spa, and grabbed her panda towel. She put on her flip flops and headed for the door.  
Mac jumped up too, as the water yet again went everywhere. Despite everyone's groans, Mac followed Kaori, forgetting his towel and leaving his stuff behind.  
He caught her in the lobby.  
"Kaori, whats up?"  
Kaori swirled around and saw Mac, body dripping with water, looking at her with his eyes full of concern.  
"You never striked me as someone who would care for Psymon,"  
  
"Oh, no I don't, really, it's Zoe I'm worried about. We're good friends, Ma-chan. Zoe is nice to me now and I am worried about her."  
"You gonna go look for her?"  
  
Kaori nodded.  
"Well." Mac started, scratching the back of his head, "I guess I could help you, if you'd like. I mean, there'd be no chance of you finding them in this weather. Look out there, man,"  
  
Kaori looked at the windows. Snow was pounding on the door furiously.  
"Well, Macky, if we are going to go get them, then I think we should find decent clothes." Kaori smiled as Mac's face turned a bright red.  
"Right.clothes." 


	4. The Search

Chapter 4  
"Psy?" Zoe stopped abruptly. They were boarding on Snow Dream, and the weather had gotten severe.  
"Psy?" Zoe said again. He had been ahead of her, but there was no telling where he was now. "Oh God." She muttered.  
Zoe whimpered. The snow was pounding on her now and it was beginning to sting her bare arms. And to make matters worse, it was nearing midnight, and the track was steadily growing darker and darker. She pushed through the race track, her eyes sharp and her ears open, desperately searching for Psymon. He had been ahead of her.he had swooped in front of her at the beginning, cackling as he swerved the next corner. Then, he wasn't there.  
(Am I crying?)  
No, she couldn't be getting all worked up over this. Psymon was probably at the end of the track, complaining at how slow she took and boasting about how he was prepared to rub everyone's face in the dirt.  
Zoe gritted her teeth and pushed off, gaining speed and anxious to reach the end so she could kill that son of a bitch.  
Imagine the surprise she would have when she would discover that Psymon wasn't there.  
  
Kaori was ahead of Mac, already jumping onto the track. "Mac!!" she called him and he obeyed patiently, watching Kaori through his goggles. They both stopped and stared at each other.  
"Kaori, its 12:30, where would they be?"  
  
"Elise says she will wait for them in the hotel lobby if they come back." Kaori said, still worried. She was looking off in all directions, searching for a sign for any of them. "I think we should split up, Mackie,"  
Mac nodded. "I'll take the shortcuts. Psy probably knows all of them, so he's bound to be around there somewhere."  
Kaori smiled, "Good, good. I will follow the normal route,"  
"Kaori?"  
"Yes?"  
"Please be careful, I don't want you to get hurt," Mac pulled her towards him and hugged her, "Promise me you'll be careful,"  
Kaori nodded, "Yes, Ma-chan, I will,"  
"See you at the finish line, Miss Missy,"  
Kaori blushed and pushed forward.  
(I should have told him to be careful, too.)  
On a more serious note, she still needed to find Zoe and Psymon.  
Kaori passed the course slowly and steadily, keeping her eye out for anything suspicious. She went by a little too quickly for her tastes, but figured she'd have a run at it. Occasionally she could see Mac in the distance, soaring over the course and scanning the area for a sign of either of the two boarders, but she never bothered to interrupt him. She was worried, and she grew more frightened with each passing moment. Where would they be? Could they have heard Elise wrong? Kaori didn't know, but she hoped to find out soon.  
She ended up reaching the finish line, but Mac wasn't there. However, there was a someone there. A someone that she had been searching for.  
"Zoe!" Kaori screamed and headed for her fellow boarder. "Are you okay?!"  
Zoe jumped up and ran over to Kaori, who was still on her snowboard unlike her.  
"Oh Kaori! I'm so glad to came here! Have you seen Psy?"  
Kaori frowned, "I was going to ask you the same question!"  
"Well, I guess neither of us know where he is."  
"Mac is looking for you both!"  
"Why did you come for us?"  
"Elise said-"  
"Oh that big mouth? Yeah she thinks Psy and I have a thing for each other," Zoe said coolly. "Which we don't, by the way."  
  
Kaori smiled, "Oh?"  
"Yeah, Elise worries about us too much."  
"But if she had not worried for you, then you would be here all night! Why are you here? Are you waiting for Psymon?"  
  
Zoe smiled weakly. "But I know that he's not coming. I've been here for a while and I still haven't seen him. I figured he'd be here, but he's not. D'you think something coulda happened?"  
"I don't know, Mackie will have to find him for us."  
"I hope they're both okay. Yeah I know Mac is cocky and all.and you know that Psymon is a real pain in the ass, Kaori but-"  
"Yes. I hope for their well-being, too. I am going to go look for them. If Ma-chan comes back, wait for me, okay?"  
Zoe nodded and sighed, "I'll just wait here then?"  
  
Kaori smiled. "Yes, and please take this," She handed Zoe her jacket. "I have another underneath. You should not dress like that, you will be cold."  
"Yeah, I know now,"  
With that last remark, Kaori left, waving good-bye to Zoe.  
"Be careful, Kaori. God knows what this snow'll do to us."  
  
Kaori flew over the snow, this time searching much more vigorously. Mac was around here somewhere, right? And Psymon.he had to be here too, right?  
Kaori wiped her eyes. The snow was stinging her. She pulled her pink goggles over her face and began boarding much quicker. Psymon must-  
"Oh!!" Kaori flew over the snow, landing on her face and spitting out what she feared to be a tooth. No.it was just ice.  
She jumped up and turned around.  
"Oh God, Kaori, are you okay? I didn't mean to-"  
"Mac!! Are you okay?"  
They both stopped immediately and smiled. "Yes, I am fine, Mac. And you?"  
"Same," He smiled at her but then quickly frowned. "I was looking for you!"  
"What happened? Did you find Psymon?"  
"No, worse."  
"What?"  
"Come with me, Kaori," Mac flew down the track and Kaori followed closely behind. "Why don't you ever pass me, Kaori!?" he teased over his shoulder playfully. Kaori accelerated, but didn't pass him. She grinned but suddenly stopped.  
There was a snowboard sticking horizontally out of the ground.  
Sure enough, when the duo approached it, it had Psymon Stark's name carved on the bottom. 


	5. Psymon's Fall

Chapter 5 PSYMON'S FALL  
Zoe fell back into the snow and sighed. She wrapped Kaori's jacket around her, but didn't bother putting the thing on. It surely wouldn't fit.  
  
She always knew Psymon was reckless. Ever since their first encounter she knew he was an insane daredevil willing to do anything and everything.  
But that was cute.  
But this was different.  
"Psy.where are you??" Zoe sat up, leaning back and breathing in the air.  
The most insane stunt he had ever pulled was at the show in Europe. It was a show-off event and it was quick and simple. It was also dangerous, and it was something Psymon Stark was willing to do.  
All the boarders had to do was gain speed and jump off of a ramp. One ramp. A whole lotta air. It was an amazing stunt, and the boarders were required to wear parachutes for it. You were to execute as many insane tricks you could "pull out of your hat" as Rahzel had explained, and then pull your parachute open. Barely any of the boarders had signed up for it. It sounded too dangerous and risky.  
But Psymon Stark was the first to sign up.  
"Insane idiot." Zoe muttered to herself. But she also smiled. Why? She didn't know.  
The air was phenomenal. According to Rahzel, you would have nearly 40 seconds of air.  
"Just you and the mountain," Rahzel had said at the meeting.  
"Just you and the mountain," Psymon had repeated. "Sounds great. I like being alone. These losers make the worse company."  
Kaori threw a slipper at Psymon and said something in Japanese. "Baka,"  
Psymon had growled at her for the rest of that meeting.  
Zoe smiled to herself. Those two had never gotten along. The only time Psymon had defended her was when Luther tried to attack her.  
"I hate that thick-headed, overweight bastard anyway. It wasn't for you. It was for me," was his excuse.  
The day before the event, however, Psymon had told everyone that he would be unable to attend due to a "goddamned virus" that had "infected me up the ass" as he so plainly put it. Mac had pranced around the hotel, telling everyone that he was sure to be number one, and that Psymon had realized this and given up.  
Of course, it wasn't true, and that same night, when Mac had been prancing around the hotel lobby, Psymon had tackled him, knocking him out and trying to beat him to death. Kaori had jumped on his back and was flailing around feebly.  
The only reason Psymon had gotten off of Mac was because Rahzel had threatened to ban him from the SSX league. He grunted, and with that, he descended to his room.  
No one heard from him again until the day of the actual event.  
After the autographs were signed, the boarders prepared for the actual event. Most of everyone's attention was focused on the helicopter that day, however. There were supposedly no news casters that were reporting from the air, but everyone dismissed it as one. It wasn't until the green light had been given that everyone had forgotten about the helicopter.  
Moments later, however, people would be talking about that helicopter for quite a while.  
Then, out of the blue, Psymon Stark's scream erupted through the entire track. Everyone had froze. The camera's, the SSX boarders, the audience, even Rahzel's commentary had stopped.  
All Zoe remembered was looking up and seeing Psymon flying out of the helicopter and plummeting down to them. Zoe was the first to break the silence: she screamed and pointed in horror.  
Psymon flew right past her. Most of the boarders had stopped. The only boarders that had gone ahead with the stunt were Mac and Moby, twisting and doing their own stunts in their own little world. Zoe had peered over the edge and remembered seeing only 2 parachutes.  
"Oh God."  
Rahzel had come back on, "IS THAT PSYMON STARK? Ladies and gentlemen, there seems to have been some sort of misinterpretation! PSYMON STARK JUST JUMPED FROM THAT HELICOPTER!"  
"WHAT IN THE HELL?!?" Everyone heard Mac yell as Psymon had fallen through his parachute.  
So, there it was. Mac and Psymon were plummeting down to the bottom of the mountain, both without parachutes.  
The audience still was silent, and Zoe could imagine Rahzel's expression.  
The only people making noise was Psymon Stark and Mac Fraser, plummeting down to the earth and to their doom, as everyone had presumed.  
  
About a half an hour later, Psymon was being lifted onto a stretcher, in his own ambulance, and Mac the same.  
Zoe had stared at him hard and long as they lifted him up.  
"Psy, what the hell possessed you to do that??" Elise was screaming at him, but Zoe had pushed her away.  
"Thanks," Psymon grunted, "She was getting annoying."  
"Why?"  
Psymon grimaced as the stretcher nearly collapsed, "I was a star for a day, Zoe,"  
"You always were a star,"  
He laughed, pain beginning to show in his eyes, "But it was worth it, right?"  
"You almost killed Mac,"  
"Hey, wouldn't that just make everyone happy? I'd be dead and Mac's mouth would be forever shut..."  
"Don't say that."  
"I just did,"  
Zoe wanted to slap him, to crush his legs even more than they currently were, to collide her fist with his face, to hurt him. Anything.  
But she also wanted to hold him, and thank God that he was okay.  
"Did they record it?" Psymon said suddenly, "God tell me they recorded it, please!!"  
"Yeah, the news casters caught all of it," Zoe said uncertainly.  
Psymon smiled broadly, "Good, that's half of the reason I did it."  
"You were never sick?"  
"What do you think?" Psymon grinned, "I'm as healthy as a mother fucking ox!"  
Zoe frowned at his choice of words, "Psymon, when your leg recovers, I'm going to break it again, along with your neck,"  
Psymon half smiled, half grimaced and sighed, "Yeah I figured you'd say that. So how's the kid anyway?"  
"Mac?" Psymon nodded, "Yeah, he'll be alright. He's in better condition than you are."  
"Dammit. Mission failed."  
They both smiled.  
And that was the last that Zoe would see of him in weeks. Psymon would eventually board again, when his legs healed, and he was raised up as one of the most amazing boarders in snowboarding history.  
Of course, when he had come back, Kaori tried to kill him, and Mac was ready to bash his face in, but grant a couple weeks and everything seemed to be back to normal.  
Zoe fell back on the snow again. She hoped he was okay now. She wouldn't know what she would do without Psy. He was one of her best friends, always there for her when Elise stole her shampoo. Always there every time Moby had taken a bite out of her sandwich. Always there for every time Kaori had breathed.  
Zoe smiled. Yep, Kaori and Psymon were complete opposites. Like a match in a bomb closet.  
That must've been the perfect description of them.  
God, when Psy came back, she was going to kill him. 


	6. Rescue

Chapter 6  
  
Kaori gasped, "Mac? Where is Psymon?"  
"I don't know, he's got to be around here somewhere." Mac sighed and shook his head. "I don't know where he could be. I checked over there"-he motioned over to his left-"but I didn't look up ahead. I don't know where he could be."  
"Let us go and see, Ma-chan,"  
"Look out for anything and everything, Kaori,"  
The two nodded and boarded forward, looking for any sign of movement.  
Kaori and Mac stayed close, unwilling to separate for fear of losing each other once again. "I think I see something!" Mac interrupted the silence and headed a little over to the right.  
"What is it?" Kaori followed suite, scared out of her wits.  
"It's too dark, I can't see, but I think it's Psymon!"  
"Oh no! Is he okay?"  
Mac bent down and examined the snow. Kaori couldn't see what was going on, but to her that was a good thing. She was too afraid to even know.  
"HOLY SHIT, Kaori! Psymon's been buried alive!"  
  
"Oh! Mac, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Go get help! Go back to the lobby, Kaori! Tell everyone to get out here and help me pull him out!"  
Kaori was gone with a swift movement of her board.  
"Be back soon!" Mac hollered. He focused back on Psymon again. "Dammit, Psymon, what did you do?" Half of Psymon's body was protruding out of the snow. His face wasn't covered, so he could breathe, but everything from his abdomen down had been buried in snow. Mac slapped his face catiously, still afraid Psymon would jump up and give him the beating of his life.  
"Psy? Psy?"  
Mac sighed and began digging out the snow with his hands. He quickly realized that he was getting no where, and used his board for shoveling out the unconscious Psymon Stark.  
  
Kaori had reached the hotel lobby and was pounding on Eddie's door furiously.  
"Kaori.?" Eddie opened the door, rubbing his eyes, "What's going on? Why are you dressed like that?"  
"Help me! Please! Psymon and Zoe are in trouble!"  
Eddie shook his head, "What?! What happened!?"  
"Get dressed! We have to go! Now!" Kaori bolted down the hallway pounding on all of the doors that were in the hallway.  
"Wake up! Wake up!" the girl screamed.  
Eddie dressed quickly and followed suite, beating on Elise's door.  
"Elise! We gotta go, babe! Something about Zo-Zo and Stark on the mountain!"  
  
Elise opened the door suddenly, "Oh God! Zo's in trouble?"  
  
In less than 15 minutes, most of the boarders were downstairs strapping on their gear and heading out to the mountains.  
Brodi, Eddie, Elise, Moby, Seeah, and Kaori were the only ones who had woken up.  
They all ventured down to the lift station and boarded a small lift, Kaori anxiously watching through the windows, hoping that she would see Mac and Psymon heading back safely.  
She prayed silently that they were okay.  
Eddie yawned. "Kaori, explain this to us, girl,"  
"Zoe and Psymon are in trouble and Mac and I found Zoe, but Psymon is stuck,"  
"Ah, well, now I see," Brodi said quietly, "They were practicing this late at night?"  
Kaori nodded.  
"It's their bloody fault! I say we should leave 'em stay there and learn from their own damned mistakes!"  
  
Elise shushed him, "Yeah, well, Kaori's right. We should be helping them out anyway, right girl?" Kaori nodded solemnly.  
They rode in silence.  
  
Mac had managed to get most of the snow off of him and was trying to wake him up.  
"Psy, man! Wake up for me, dawg!" He slapped his face a little more violently this time.  
Psymon's hand twitched.  
"AHHH!" Mac jumped back and covered himself, shielding himself from any possible danger. He peered through his eyes and saw Psymon open his eyes and mutter something.  
"What the Hell?"  
  
"Psy!? You okay man?"  
"What happened?"  
"You knocked yourself out, man. Kaori went to go get help,"  
"Where the hell am I?"  
"Garibaldi," Mac let out a sigh of relief, "You and Zo were doin' a little late night cruisin' and-"  
"Oh shit, where's Zo?" Psymon struggled to get up, but it was impossible. Most of his legs were still buried. "And where's my BOARD!?!?"  
"Back there," Mac pointed behind him and Psymon tried to get up still.  
"Dammit, I can't get up!"  
  
"Just wait. Kaori went and got help for you,"  
"What else is going on?" Psymon muttered.  
"Zoe is at the finish line waiting for you." Mac said.  
"Could you go get my board? I'd like to see what condition it's in," Psymon mumbled.  
Mac obeyed and returned with the cracked board after much digging.  
"GOD DAMMIT!" Psymon erupted, gritting his teeth. "My board is completely THRASHED!" Psymon muttered to himself and turned to Mac, "How did that happen?"  
"Don't know. All we know is that we found you here with your legs buried and your board that way. What were you doing, man?"  
"Don't remember." Psymon muttered and waved it off. "Doesn't matter. Look, since we're gonna be here for a while, do me a favor, will yah?"  
Mac nodded.  
"Get Zoe for me?" Psymon looked up at Mac, "It's the only time I've asked you for something."  
".Alright," Mac said finally, "But wait here, okay? Kaori and the others should be back soon."  
Psymon sighed, "Does it look like I can go anywhere right now, genius?"  
  
Mac shook his hand as he strapped his board on. He pushed himself off and headed for Zoe.  
Both of them stopped suddenly. The sound of shouts and yells could be heard in the distance. "Kaori? Where're you headed, girl?" Elise's voice echoed out to Mac and Psymon.  
"They're here!" Mac shouted and waved his arms.  
Kaori was ahead of all of them, speeding along like some little pink blur along the snow. They had brought flashlights, shovels, and blankets. Brodi had made tea and was carrying numerous amounts of warm tea in his bag.  
"Kaori! Over here!" Mac shouted.  
They all had reached them in time, much to Psymon's amusement.  
"What the hell is this? A witch hunt?" Psymon muttered, "You got everything but pitchforks and flaming torches,"  
Kaori ignored the comment and hugged Mac, "You okay?"  
Mac nodded. "You too?"  
  
"Yes, Brodi and I brought tea for you," Kaori offered Mac the warm tea, but he declined.  
"When we get back," he whispered and hugged her again.  
  
Rahzel told them that Psymon had suffered a dislocated shoulder and a broken ankle. Psymon had claimed that he was boarding at "acceptable speeds" and had jumped off of a rail only to be buried in snow.  
Zoe was fine, just a little cold. She spent the rest of the week in the room she shared with Elise, drinking tea and taking numerous hot baths.  
Psymon was in the hospital for a while, but eventually had returned.  
Zoe, of course, never kept her promise to herself to kill him, but she told him off as soon has she heard the hotel doors swing open and the doorman complain of "disrespectable behavior".  
But because of their "carelessness" as Rahzel had pointed out, they would be disqualified from the upcoming race.  
"And this is no ordinary race either," Rahzel noted, taking pride in the seriousness the group had currently (but rarely) had. "You will race half of the course. You will be holding a colored flag of your choice and you must not drop it. Once you drop your flag, you are automatically disqualified."  
JP raised his hand, "Ah, yes, I understand and all, but how big are these things exactly?"  
"The flag itself is as big as a full sized comforter, JP. It's actually huge, in all due respect." Rahzel said at that meeting.  
"Yeah, but what if your partner got themselves in a bit of a 'spot' and couldn't participate, mate? What am I gonna do?" Moby said suddenly.  
"You're going to have to find another partner." Rahzel said simply.  
Moby muttered his trademark phrase ("Bloody hell,") and sighed.  
Kaori and Mac exchanged glances. Mac nodded at her and she grinned.  
(We're gonna win this.)  
"Is everyone clear on this?"  
Luther grunted and everyone else nodded.  
They were dismissed afterwards and everyone but Kaori crept up to their hotel rooms. 


	7. Time Stands Still

Chapter 7 MIDNIGHT SNACK Kaori figured she would use this time to get a midnight snack in the kitchen.  
She crept out of her hotel room, in her "Pink Panda" shorts and a white v-neck t-shirt. She tip-toed quietly, so she wouldn't wake the others, but couldn't shake off the idea that she was being watched-  
"Where're you going?" Mac was behind her, smiling despite his efforts to remain as quiet. Kaori covered her mouth instantly and screamed.  
"Ma-chan! What are you doing!" Kaori sighed and tried to regain her breath.  
"Watching you." He said simply. He was in his pajamas too, and it was a rare moment for Kaori to be able to see his hair.  
"Mackie, you're hair is pretty."  
Mac grinned and blushed as he scratched his head, "Ah, well, heh, it's just a one-time thing, you know."  
  
Kaori smiled.  
"You still haven't answered my question."  
"I was going to the kitchen because I was hungry, Mac," Kaori said.  
"Well, then, may I accompany you?"  
Kaori nodded as the two proceeded down the stairs.  
"About the show-off event I'm gonna be in tomorrow," Mac started, "You gonna be in the stands to cheer me on?"  
Kaori smiled, "Of course, Mackie! I will be in the stands and cheer for you,"  
"Is that a promise?"  
"Yes. It is a promise,"  
"Good," Mac grinned, "So what're you gonna do for the flag event that we have to do?"  
"Flag event?" Kaori asked, confused.  
"You know, the event Rahzel was telling us about. Me and you, we're a tag team!"  
"Oh yes, I will be in that event with you!" Kaori exclaimed. "We will win, right Ma-chan?"  
"You bet. If anything gets in our way, they'll be askin' for a smack down!" He roared, imitating him slapping someone.  
"Shh! Mackie must be quiet! Everyone is sleeping," Kaori suppressed her giggles and stepped into the elevator.  
"Kaori, I have to tell you something," Mac said as soon as the elevators closed. "What you did for Psymon and Zoe.you were brave. If it wasn't for you, Psymon would be a popsicle."  
Kaori smiled and blushed. "Ma-chan, you know that you were just as brave as me."  
"Zoe is okay?"  
"Yeah, Zoe said thanks," Mac said.  
"I am nervous." Kaori said quietly, "Now that Psymon has come back, I am afraid that he is mad at me. Psymon hates me."  
"Yeah, but don't you worry about it, Kaori. I'll watch over you."  
"Ma-chan, you are a good friend," Kaori said admirably.  
"Yeah, I am, ain't I?" Mac laughed and shook his head, "I'm just kidding, Kaori. You're my best friend here. I think you're the only one that cares about me."  
Kaori stepped off of the elevator and the two made their way to the kitchen. Kaori shouted an "Ah-ha!" defiantly and held up two crème filled cupcakes.  
"That's what you came all the way down here for!?" Mac said, amazed. "I had some in my own hotel room!"  
"No, no. This hotel room has best cakes! And good cakes are only here!" Kaori said, grinning like an innocent child as she hoisted herself up on the counter.  
Mac watched her take a bite of her cupcake and then approached her. "Kaori," He whispered in her ear, "There's something I've been wanting to tell you,"  
Kaori's eyes widened as he lightly touched his lips with his. Without thinking, Kaori wrapped her arms around his neck. He began softly kissing her neck and Kaori smiled, "That tickles," she said quietly.  
Mac stifled a laugh and pulled her towards him. Kaori wrapped her legs around his around him and ran her fingers through his hair, "Mackie, I think the answer to your question is 'yes',"  
"Oh? So you will lend me fifty bucks?" Mac smiled at her as she giggled and playfully slapped his shoulder.  
"Come with me," Mac whispered in her ear.  
He kissed her passionately and, never breaking the kiss, lifted her up and carried her to his room like a trophy to its cabinet.  
  
Ring, ring.  
Kaori rolled over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she asked groggily.  
"Mac Fraser is due to the lobby at 10 o'clock." A robotic voice said and then disconnected the line.  
Kaori stared at the phone for a second, wondering why the 'thing' had said "Mac Fraser" to her hotel room.  
Kaori rolled over again and let out a small squeak.  
Mac Fraser was sleeping on his side, dosing into sleep. He had no shirt, but his boxers were on. Mac was in an odd position but seemed to be comfortable enough to Kaori.  
Kaori looked around and noticed for the first time that she wasn't in her own room. Her panda shorts where carelessly thrown on the floor and her t-shirt was strewn aside.  
She was sleeping in her under-garments! Kaori's face turned a bright red.  
(What has happened!?)  
She looked at the clock and saw that it was exactly 8:43 in the morning.  
"Mackie?" Kaori shook him cautiously. "You awake? Mackie?"  
Mac rolled over and slowly opened one eye. "Kaori?"  
"Mac." she smiled at him. He looked so beautiful, so wonderful.  
Kaori rested her head against his body and sighed happily. This is where she wanted to be. This was where she belonged.  
Mac looked at her and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her and the two cuddled.  
Kaori suddenly jumped up. "Oh Mac! You must be in the hotel lobby in almost one hour!"  
Mac was about to say something, but stopped and sighed. "Right.dammit." Mac muttered, falling back down on the bed. "Damned event."  
  
He looked back up at Kaori as his face suddenly brightened, "You'll be there to cheer me on, right?"  
Kaori smiled and nodded. "Yes. It was a promise, I believe."  
Mac touched her cheek lightly with his hand and Kaori caressed it, almost falling back to him, but she shook herself out of it and began to pick up her clothes. You have to get ready, Mackie. You have to win that event against Moby and Marisol!"  
"I don't see why I can't just stay here with you, I mean, they already know I'm gonna win that thing," Mac muttered darkly. He looked at her again as she fell back on the hotel chair. "God, Kaori, you're just so beautiful,"  
Kaori smiled slightly, trying to cover her face.  
He sighed again and threw a gray t-shirt on and began to pull out his snowboarding gear.  
"I should be going back to my room, Ma-chan."  
Mac nodded. "I'll just take a shower then. I'll see you after the event, right?" Kaori nodded. "Meet me at the finish line. I'll wait forever for you if I have to."  
Kaori hugged him tightly. Mac took a deep breath of her scent. "I'm gonna win it for you, Kaori, you just watch."  
Kaori didn't know what to say. He was the sweetest man in the world, and she was lucky enough to be with him for one night. And he could actually.love her?  
"Mac, I love you,"  
Mac only hugged her tighter, "I love you too, Kaori. And I mean it with every fiber in my heart,"  
Kaori wanted to fall into his arms and make time stand still. Make time stand still just for the two of them. 


	8. ShowOff

AN: I love the reviews! At first, I wasn't really sure about continuing this story, but you guys have really convinced me to keep going! Thanks! Chapter 8  
  
Kaori wasn't due to the audience table for the show-off event Mac was in until noon. He had pictures to take, autographs to sign, questions to answer.it would take forever. Kaori knew, all of the SSX boarders had gone through the entire process at a minimum amount of 4 million times (note the exaggeration).  
Kaori was pulling her white turtle-neck sweater on to accompany her khaki jeans when her someone knocked on her door. She checked her watch (11:34) and pulled on her silver boots.  
She opened the door to a crack and smiled at Eddie.  
"Hello, Eddie!" Kaori said excitedly, "How are you doing today?"  
"Nothin' much, Jap-Jap, what're you up to?" Eddie asked, "I was just about gettin' ready to check out the Macster in action at the show-off event,"  
"Me too!" Kaori said.  
"Yeah, Elise and I were wondering if you'd like to come with us?"  
"Of course, Eddie-san!"  
She tightened the laces on her boots and re-did the Velcro on the side of her boots and grabbed her bear bag. She locked the door and accompanied Eddie to the elevator.  
"Elise is waiting for us in the lobby," Eddie said as they tepped into the elevator. The SSX stars had everyone evacuated from the 8th floor and had everyone in the SSX sleeping there.  
Kaori watched through the glass walls of the elevator as they slowly went down.  
Eddie waved at Elise and grinned. When the elevator doors opened, Elise was waiting for them, in her baby-blue snow suit.  
"Hey, babe! What's up?" Eddie high-fived Elise and motioned over Kaori, "She's comin' with us, okay?"  
Elise nodded, "Yeah, that's cool,"  
Kaori smiled and nodded, "Yes, we are going to watch Mac win the show- off event today."  
Elise and Eddie both began laughing as if on cue, "Yeah that Mac, he's gonna win alright. Against Moby? I don't think so!" Eddie grinned and tried to calm himself down.  
Elise sighed, "Yeah, you know that Marisol is gonna lose! She's a speeder, not a trickster! She has nothing but alpine boards! Why did she sign up?"  
"I know! I know!" Eddie said excitedly, "She wants to be with Maaaaaaac!"  
"Don't be ridiculous, Eddie. It's most likely that that whore wants Moby."  
"Yeah right! I heard that Marisol was headed for Brodi, wasn't she?"  
"Poor Brodi, she broke his heart," Elise muttered as they all made their way to the Hotel doors.  
  
When they arrived, Rahzel was just finishing up his report on the snow course. "And the first to ride these untamed slopes will be Moby!"  
Moby raised his hands as the crowd roared in applause.  
The green light was given and Moby poured out of the gate, swerving his board over to the ramp. He crouched down, preparing for the jump and lifted in to the air, spinning diagonally while executing a trick. He landed on the snow with ease and pushed himself off again, speeding along the alley's of the course. He jumped off another ramp and was awarded an additional 900 points for another trick and on the last ramp, when Moby had the crowd at its highest level of excitement, he jumped, soaring into the air and kicking up a storm.  
The only problem was.he didn't nail it.  
Moby landed on his side when he tried to execute the guillotine and fell over, limp. When he didn't move, officials poured in on the scene.  
They signaled that he was okay, he just suffered a broken wrist.  
Moby was escorted off the course as the crowd howled in admiration.  
Eddie, Elise and Kaori exchanged dark looks as Moby was lifted onto the stretcher. "Oh, Zoe's not gonna be happy about this little 'accident', that's the sixth one this month Moby had!" Elise said loudly. "I wonder if she even came,"  
Eddie shook his head. "She's too pissed off about being disqualified from the tag-team race."  
"She's not the only one. Moby was gonna have her be his partner," Elise snorted, "As if! Zoe would rather be partners with Psymon. Or, at least that's what I've heard,"  
Eddie turned his attention to Kaori, "So, Kaori? You gonna team up with Mac?"  
She nodded, "Yes. Mac and I will win the race together!" Kaori giggled as Elise playfully shoved her.  
"No way! Eddie and I are gonna wipe you out!" The trio laughed.  
"Next up!" Rahzel's voice boomed over the arena, "Mac Fraser!"  
The crowd stood on its feet, echoing "Hoot, hoot, hoot, hoot!" Occasionally some people howled like a wolf. A couple of whistles came from the crowd.  
A "We LOVE Mac!" poster was raised over the crowd.  
Mac stepped up to the gates and bowed.  
"What a cocky loser," Elise rolled her eyes as Eddie jumped up and shouted:  
"That's mah boy!!"  
Kaori blushed as he saw her in the crowd (SSX riders have special seats to every game and they were relatively close to all of the action so Mac could see her) and blew a kiss at her.  
Elise gawked, "Oh no, Kaori! He did not just blow a kiss at you!"  
Kaori's blush brightened to the color of a small Japanese tomato. "Yes, Ma-chan did,"  
"Kaori!!" Elise teased, "You and Mac!! Oooooh!!"  
Kaori smiled and waved at Mac. "Good luck!" She shouted. She doubted he heard her, but just in case, she wanted to say 'Good luck'.  
Mac pushed off at the green light and bolted down the lane. However, unlike Moby, Mac took a sharp swerve to the left and jumped on the rail, balancing himself and soaring over the entire field. He laid his back on his board as he lifted his legs in the air, forming a "V" as well as keeping the board balanced on the rail.  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Mac Fraser seems to have done his homework!" Rahzel shouted, "His points are skyrocketing! V for VIC-TOR-EEEEE!!!"  
Mac grinned. "Yeah, I'ma win this," he said to himself as he neared the end of the rail. He pushed off, spinning while executing his trademark "wanna-be DJ move" as Luther liked to call it.  
He landed with ease; his points (according to Rahzel) should be high above Moby's by now.  
The crowd gasped.  
Mac Fraser had hit a small rock that seemed to be harmless. The rock, however, was not. Mac flew face-first into the snow as his snowboard flew from his feet.  
"Dammit!" Mac shouted as he jumped up and raced for his board.  
"Oh!" Rahzel announced, "The judges are gonna take some points off for that one!"  
Mac ignored the comment and pushed off, not even bothering to do a trick off the next ramp due to his lack of speed. He narrowed his eyes and sped up, deciding that the last ramp would be his final move.  
He soared into the air, performing the guillotine Moby had failed to do before. The crowd was breathless as Mac inched closer and closer to the snow. Kaori squeezed her eyes shut, too afraid of anything happening to Mac.  
Mac landed, not on his face, but on his feet.  
The crowd roared in applause, jumping up in admiration to the young boarder.  
Mac coasted over the finish line and held his hands up for applause.  
"Whoa," Eddie whispered, "Whoa."  
Elise nodded, "Who knew the cocky little bastard had it in him?"  
Kaori smiled as she remembered what Mac had told her earlier.  
"I'm going to win it for you, Kaori. I'm gonna let everyone know that I love you,"  
  
Rahzel's voice snapped Kaori out of la-la land and boomed over the audience.  
"Ladies and gents, if you want to welcome our next boarder, please get on yo' feet for Marisol!"  
  
The Spanish chica glided over to the gates and smiled. She waved at the crowd.  
Kaori was disgusted. Marisol always wore pants that managed to show her underwear. Practically everyone in the SSX league knew the underwear that Marisol owned.  
"Well, would you look at that," Eddie whispered, "She's wearing her blue diamond thong today,"  
Elise looked revolted, "Eddie, d'you have to point it out! Damn!" the blonde muttered something about the restroom and drinks and stalked away, still feeling sick.  
Kaori remembered the first time she met Marisol. It was the day after the welcoming party for Kaori. Marisol hadn't bothered to attend because she was "sick from last night".  
Kaori didn't know what she meant, but she never bothered to find out. As the competitors were waxing their boards and preparing for the race that day, Marisol had approached Kaori.  
"So? You're the new chica? Hmph.I see,"  
Kaori smiled brightly and took her hand, "Kaori Nashidake! You Marisol?"  
Marisol nodded. Kaori's eyes wandered to the underwear that Marisol had so happily shown off.  
"Oh? You like? It's my favorite one!" Marisol smiled sweetly and whipped around.  
Kaori sighed. She didn't like to watch Marisol perform tricks. Marisol was never really good at tricks, she was always good for speed. Why had she signed up for this race? Kaori didn't know the real reason.  
Marisol was using an alpine board.  
"What the hell is she doing with that thing?" Eddie squinted. "Kaori, are my eyes fakin me, or is she really gonna trick with an alpine board?"  
Kaori nodded. "Yes, Marisol is using the alpine board."  
"That bitch is crazy," Elise said as she handed Eddie and Kaori a small water bottle.  
"Thank you," she murmured. Kaori helped herself to the nachos Elise had brought with her.  
"No doubt about that one," Eddie commented, "She's gonna get herself in some serious trouble with the officials one day,"  
"No she won't!" Elise said angrily, "All of those bastards are men!"  
Eddie nodded, "Ah, point taken,"  
Marisol had already begun the race earlier and was attempting to nail tricks. She never fell during her course, but she never did anything spectacular.  
Elise booed as Marisol raced across the finish line.  
"Interesting run-through," Rahzel said sarcastically, "Marisol, you just might wanna try using a different board next time, hun,"  
Marisol ignored Rahzel and raised her hands to the cheers that had erupted from the audience. There was no denying it, Marisol was a popular boarder.  
"Slut," Elise said.  
"Whore," Eddie said.  
"Baka," Kaori smiled as Elise and Eddie laughed loudly at Kaori's innocence. "But 'baka' is a bad word in Japan!" Kaori protested, but much to their avail.  
Rahzel cleared his throat, "And the winners are! Mac Fraser, first place!" Mac cheered for himself as he stepped up onto the platform as the crowd roared in "Hoot, hoot, hoot, hoot!"  
"And due to Moby's little incident, he will be unable to accept his award for second place, so Marisol will be accepting it for him," Marisol walked up to the second place platform and waved mysteriously at the crowd. Elise scowled, "I hate her!!"  
Kaori giggled at Elise's comment and watched as they handed Mac the microphone.  
"Well Mac, whattaya have to say about this race?"  
"This race was all for the woman I love!" Mac shouted thrusting a fist into the air triumphantly. "This race was for Kaori Nashidake!" 


	9. Psymon's Return

Chapter 9 PSYMON'S RETURN  
Everyone had eventually found out about Kaori and Mac. Everyone had seen them holding hands in the hallway and everyone's eyes had welled up with tears when Mac had given Kaori a gentle kiss at breakfast each morning.  
With the exception of Psymon.  
Psymon had secluded himself from everyone else, locking himself in his room and only coming out for meals. He didn't pay any attention to what Eddie and Elise were always talking about, to what Zoe said when she banged on his door, to what kind of obscene letter had been slipped in his room through the crack on the door, to what the television said every morning, or to who that was boarding down on the courses at 5 every morning.  
Psymon Stark had lost the will to live.  
His alarm went off, causing him to fall off his bed. He had set him alarm to wake him up at seven in the morning, giving him enough time to be awake and ready to go downstairs for breakfast.  
He looked at his alarm clock. This was going to be the day that he would eat breakfast with them for the first time since he had been banned from the flag event from Rahzel.  
Kaori.  
What was he going to do? She rescued him from an icy death weeks ago, and he hadn't thanked her. Worse yet, he couldn't make fun of her without feeling guilty.  
"Well, well, well. Psymon Stark has a conscience." He muttered darkly. He swung open the shower curtains.  
  
Kaori gasped. Psymon was at the table that morning. He was sitting next to JP and Brodi at either side and was staring at his food.  
She stepped back, causing Mac to grab her shoulders. "What's wrong?" he asked. She motioned over to Psymon.  
"I am nervous."  
"Don't worry about him. He looks harmless today,"  
"That is what makes me nervous, Ma-chan,"  
"C'mon. Sit with me today,"  
Mac sat next to Eddie and Kaori sat next to him. Kaori glanced at Psymon occasionally and was shocked to find his eyes meeting hers.  
It was the most uncomfortable breakfast Kaori had ever eaten.  
Rahzel appeared out of no where. "Well, looks like the big bad wolf has come to join us today, right Psymon?"  
Psymon gave Rahzel the finger, daring him to make a move.  
Rahzel ignored this and placed his papers down.  
"Okay, people. About the Flag event. I have the sign up sheets here. At the end of the day, your name better be on here along with your racing partner's. Understood?"  
Everyone nodded.  
"Right. Also, is anyone missing from here?"  
"Zo." Psymon said quickly.  
"Yep, she is. Anyone else?"  
"Seeiah is sick," Marisol answered.  
"Okay." Rahzel sighed, "Alright. Well, anyone want to enter right now?"  
"LUTHER AND JP!" Luther jumped up and slammed his fist on the table.  
"JP AND LUTHER!"  
"NO! Make it LUTHER and JP!"  
"JP and LUTHER sound better to me!" JP countered, clenching his fist. Rahzel stared at them both, fearing that they had gone mad.  
"Right. So that would be-"  
"LUTHER AND JP!" Luther bellowed, his voice echoing off to all of the hotel's floors.  
"Oy! Luther!!" Marisol snapped, causing Luther to go bright red.  
"Yep. So.the two of you will go on this list," Rahzel said, choosing his words carefully.  
Luther attempted to grab the paper from Rahzel, but Rahzel managed to dodge him. "Quit that before I disqualify you! This is a very important race, you know. One of the biggest events in SSX history. All of the players will be playing with the exception of two. This will be welcome to everyone and anyone and will be aired on international television!" Rahzel said quickly.  
Kaori's eyes widened. International televison? Big event?  
She didn't like the sound of it.  
"Eddie and Elsie!" Eddie said immediately.  
"Elise? You mean Elise?" Rahzel asked.  
"Yep. Elsie,"  
Elise glared at him, causing him to recoil.  
"Yes. Elise, Rahzel. Eddie doesn't know how to think today." Elise said darkly. Rahzel nodded as he scrawled their names onto the clipboard.  
"This is a copy of the rules that you will all be required to read and sign, notifying that you've read and understand these rules." Rahzel noted, passing out a white sheet of paper. "This is the sign up sheet," Rahzel said, holding up a yellow sheet of paper. "Once you sign up with your partner, you cannot change. If you don't sign up, you won't attend. Come to me when you've chosen your partner. Is that clear?"  
Everyone nodded.  
"Good, good." Rahzel muttered to himself. "Right. So anyone else that will sign up now?"  
Kaori exchanged glances with Mac and he nodded.  
"Kaori would like to sign up with Ma-chan,"  
Elise sniffed loudly, grinning like a fool.  
"Mac?" Rahzel inquired, not quite catching the last word.  
"Yes. Ma-chan,"  
Elise couldn't hold it in any longer. She collapsed into Eddie and sobbed loudly. Eddie sighed and patted her back. "There, there. It'll be alright."  
Kaori's eyes widened at Elise's behavior. Mac sighed.  
"They're so cute together!!"  
Psymon looked at Kaori. "What?"  
Kaori blushed and looked down at her lap. Mac stared at Psymon.  
Psymon, not meeting Mac's stare, looked up at Kaori. "Hey, look at me when I'm talkin' to you, you little-"  
"Shut up!" Mac shouted.  
"You little punk!" Psymon growled as she stood up from his seat. He was prepared to lunge at Mac, but looked back at Kaori. She was still ignoring everyone, trying to act like nothing happened.  
Psymon sighed.  
"Nevermind."  
Kaori suddenly looked up at Psymon, amazed that the insane boarder had chosen to keep clear of arguing that morning. "Good move, Stark," Rahzel said loudly.  
Psymon met her gaze but ignored it, staring back at his food and shoveling the scrambled eggs onto the sausage. "I hate sausage."  
  
Psymon was still angry.  
His board was busted from before, but he had managed to get another one through competition points that Rahzel had awarded him. The board was nicer, he had to admit, but his other board had been with him since he started the league.  
He kicked off from the ramp and laid flat on his board and spun himself.  
"Superman Bartender, right?" someone yelled from behind.  
Psymon stopped abruptly and plummeted to the ground. He got a face full of snow and his board nearly split in half again.  
"DAMMIT!" Psymon yelled as he looked at it. A few scratches, who cares? But the fact that he just got the damned thing. "Who the hell do you think you are!?" He spun around and watched as Zoe landed on the snow.  
"Zoe?" Psymon stared at her, "Last time I saw you.you were in a stretcher."  
"Yeah, pleased to meet you too,"  
"You weren't at breakfast,"  
"You weren't at breakfast for the past week, Psy," Zoe muttered coldly. "What happened? Why don't you talk to me anymore?"  
"I don't talk to anyone anymore, so don't feel special," Psymon had snapped back into himself and pushed off, coasting down the narrow passageway of snow.  
Zoe cursed and followed him.  
"Psy! Stop ignoring me!"  
  
"Why do you want to talk to me so badly!?" He yelled at her, not stopping or bothering to slow down or stop.  
"BECAUSE I MISSED YOU!" Zoe screamed. Psymon stopped and flew off his board, getting yet another face full of snow.  
Psymon got up and stomped towards her, raising his fist.  
"You gonna hit me cause I missed you?" Zoe challenged. Psymon stopped and they exchanged looks of complete hatred.  
"Psy, I felt bad about what happened. I didn't mean for you to get lost but I couldn't help but think it was my fault."  
"It wasn't," Psymon muttered, "I was the one who asked you to practice with me. Look where it got us. I got a broken leg and we're both disqualified from the Flag Race."  
"Yeah." Zoe sighed, not looking him in the eye  
"And if I hadn't sped ahead of you, trying to show off, then I never woulda crashed."  
"Yeah." Zoe repeated. "I missed you so much Psy. When you came back, I wanted to apologize, but you never answered the door. I thought you were mad at me."  
"I wasn't, I promise." Psymon mumbled.  
(What's wrong with me!??! I've never treated someone with so much respect, dammit!)  
"Then why?"  
"I don't really know. I just wanted to be alone. I am an outsider, after all," Psymon said slowly.  
"You're not to me," Zoe whispered. She hugged him.  
Psymon looked down at her. She had taken him by surprise and he didn't know what to do.  
He put his arms around her.  
He felt more like a father hugging a child more then anything.  
  
Kaori sighed and looked down at her gear. "I do not know where it is,"  
"C'mon, can't you go without it?" Mac asked as he frantically searched for his beanie.  
"No, Mackie. My bear bag is like your beanie!" Kaori whispered.  
Mac stopped and looked back at her. "It's that important?"  
Kaori nodded.  
"Well, if it helps, if you don't find it, I won't wear my beanie, deal?"  
"Oh, no Mackie! You do not have to do that! Please!" Kaori pleaded, "I do not want you to be without your beanie just for me!"  
Mac got up and wrapped his arms around her. "Kaori, you're more important to me then an old stinkin' beanie."  
Kaori smiled and hugged him back.  
"Even though I love that beanie more then life itself."  
Kaori laughed as she slapped him playfully. Mac pinned her down and said triumphantly, "Ha-ha!"  
Try as she might, Kaori couldn't get him off of her. "Oh! Ma-chan, you are fat and heavy!" she screamed as he tickled her.  
"I'll get you for that one!"  
After they were done playing around, Mac fell back on his bed and sighed. Kaori jumped onto him, straddling him and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Is that all you got?" He grinned as he kissed her full on the lips. He rolled her over, pinning her down once again and kissing her neck.  
Kaori giggled. "It tickles me,"  
Mac smiled, "Good." 


	10. The Silly Stringers

Chapter 10 MAC ATTACK  
  
AN: This chapter was just made for pure fun and entertainment for me! XD (kinda goin through a writers block, but I promise the flag race will be chapter 12)  
  
3 days later. It was a week before the race. Kaori had been practicing vigorously, always striving to be as good as Mac.  
Never better.  
She was practicing once again that day, pushing herself to her limits. Kaori was practicing at her regular time, 5 am.  
No one dared to bother her at that time. Usually, everyone was asleep. Mac himself didn't know about her little practices.  
But one day, someone found out.  
She was jumping the ramps, minding her own business, when a snowball hit her square in the back.  
"Nice pink panda you have there."  
Yes, there was a pink panda on the back of her black snow jacket.  
Kaori turned around and saw who had hit her.  
Psymon Stark was balancing his board on the rail staring at her.  
Kaori let out a gasp and finally spoke, "Psymon,"  
"Yeah. Kaori." He sighed, "So, you're the little booger that always practices here each and every morning, huh?"  
Kaori nodded slowly.  
"What're you practicing for?"  
"The Flag event next week," Kaori started, "Mac and I are a team,"  
Psymon laughed, "Yeah, course you are." He turned around and was about to take off when his conscience had gotten the best of him. "Hey.Kaori."  
She looked back at him, now more nervous then ever. "Yes?"  
Psymon smiled at her timid ways. "I just wanted to say.thanks for helping me out a while ago. If it hadn't been for you and Mac."  
Kaori smiled. "I will tell Mac that you said thank you."  
He let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah."  
(Gotta love that kid's smile.)  
He winked at her, "Oh, and keep this between you and me, okay? Or I'll see to it that you never snowboard again. No, wait, let me rephrase that. I'll see to it that you will be unable to snowboard again."  
Kaori cringed at his sudden attitude but thought it was more normal for him to threaten her than to say thanks.  
"Just as long as you keep my morning practices a secret. I do not want anyone bothering me. This is the only time the tracks are empty."  
Psymon nodded and trailed off, leaving Kaori utterly confused.  
  
"Kaori!" Brodi was running towards her as she had just finished her practicing. She was headed for the elevator with her gear slung over her back.  
He smiled, "Nice jacket."  
Kaori brightened up, "Oh thank you, Brodi-kun!"  
"Rahzel just announced that there was going to be a party in the ballroom of the hotel tonight on the first floor,"  
"Really?" Kaori bounced, "Just to dance and have fun?"  
"Yes, I think so," Brodi said. "I just thought that you out to know,"  
Kaori bowed, "Thank you, Brodi,"  
Brodi grinned and bowed back. "Anytime, my friend,"  
She waved to him as the elevator doors closed.  
  
Kaori ran to Mac's room as quickly as possible without disturbing the others. She knocked on his door, barely able to contain her excitement. SSX boarders were rarely given a time to just be wild. Well, actually, yes they were. Plenty of times, but Kaori was amazed that it was going to be an organized "get wild" party. She smiled to herself.  
Mac opened the door in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes and still trying to wake up. Kaori smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "Mackie!"  
"Kaori!" He gasped as she landed on him and he fell on his back, Kaori on top of him. "What's up?" Mac tried to say casually.  
Kaori kissed his nose, "Guess what?"  
"What?"  
"Party!!"  
"Really? You're serious? An organized-"  
"-'Get Wild Party'!" she finished for him, smiling.  
"Oh cool, we haven't had one of those in ages,"  
Kaori nodded. Mac ran his fingers through her hair. "We're going, right?"  
Mac sat up, "What do you mean 'are we going'? Of course we're going!" He smirked, "I want to go with you,"  
Kaori beamed. "I can't wait!"  
Mac studied her up and down. "Um, you need help putting your stuff away? You've been practicing?"  
She nodded, "I have been practicing for a while now so we will win, Ma-chan,"  
Mac pulled her closer to him, sitting her on his lap. "You don't need to practice, Kaori. You're perfect to me,"  
  
That evening was much anticipated. Eddie, Mac, Kaori, and even Brodi ran down the hallways with silly string, decorating everyone's door with "art" as Eddie liked to say.  
Moby had opened the door and threw an in-line skate at them, saying something like "Bloody kids".  
Marisol shrieked when they ran by her and made a silly string "bird nest" on her head. She screamed all sorts of things in Spanish as she tried to get the greenish yellowish reddish substance off her head.  
They bombarded Zoe, who seemed to have the best attitude of all. As a matter of fact, she pulled out her own can of silly string and joined them. All of them attacked innocent passerbies.  
Eddie and Mac had snuck up on Luther, much to Kaori's and Brodi's warnings.  
Luther yelled, "God-damned little buggers! I'll show you, yer little son of a beeches!" he hurled himself at Eddie, who was a little to quick for his tastes. Luther took off running after them. Kaori screamed as he almost caught her hair. Zoe was in the lead with Brodi and Kaori. Mac and Eddie were behind them, much to Luther's joy. Mac repeatedly turned around while he was fleeing from Luther and sprayed more silly stuff into his face. Luther, now more outraged then ever, pushed himself towards them, his anger reaching its boiling point. Zoe and Kaori were far ahead of all of the guys. They had reached the elevators before them and were frantically hitting the down button.  
Mac, Eddie, and finally Brodi poured into the elevator and saw Luther just as he roared "Dern little tree huggin' hippie!!" Brodi had melted in the corner of the elevator, muttering phrases such as "Buddha help us," and "I'm too old for this," Zoe looked out of the glass walls of the elevators and screamed.  
"Omigod! Luther's still following us!"  
As soon as the elevator opened up, they all bolted down the corridors. Zoe screamed, "TO THE POOL!" and they all followed her to the indoor pool they had. The outdoor pool was closed because it was winter, but the indoor pool remained open.  
They all hid behind the fake plastic bushes and Luther banged the door open. No one was at the pool that night, it was too late.  
Luther, panting and veins beginning to pop out of his neck, slowly crept around the pool, careful not to blow his cover.  
Unfortunately for him, he was just a little bit 'overweight' so the silly string sprayers could see him a mile away, clumsily tripping and grunting as he searched for the 5 culprits who sprayed him down.  
"Look at that sorry sight," Eddie muttered, "You can practically just imagine him whispering 'hear, piggy pig, pig, heeeeeeeere piggy pig, piggy!"  
All of their snickering was causing the bushes to shake.  
Luther's head jerked back over in their direction, and in a mad rage, he charged at them. All of the color in Eddie's face drained away just as Luther's chubby hand closed around his neck. "Hah! I gots all four of yer!"  
Luther looked at each of them. Kaori, Zoe, Eddie, and Brodi were there, but-  
"HERE COMES THE MAC ATTACK!" Mac bellowed as he charged into Luther, the too of them splashing into the pool.  
Everyone cracked up laughing. Everyone but Luther. First, everyone was amazed the poor guy could swim, let alone attempt to strangle someone while doing the doggy paddle.  
Mac squirmed free and swam for the nearest ladder and as soon as he saw Brodi, Eddie, Kaori and Zoe, he yelled "RUUUUUUN!"  
They all sprinted out of the pool area, piling up in the elevator once again and heading for the 2nd floor.  
Everyone collapsed against each other in laughter.  
Kaori fell into Mac's wet, sopping arms. "Oh, Mackie, you were SOOO brave,"  
Mac beamed, "Yeah, I was, wasn't I?"  
Zoe giggled, "Yeah, especially the part where you charged him into the pool. The expression on Luther's face was priceless!"  
Eddie sighed, "Yo, Macinator, my afro was a bit damaged there," Eddie patted his hair, "Is it alright?"  
At this, Kaori laughed even more. Even Brodi couldn't suppress a smile. Brodi looked at Eddie and sighed. "This was possibly one of the most interesting days of my life,"  
Kaori smiled, "Oh Brodi! You never get out do you?"  
Everyone laughed as the elevator hit the 2nd floor. The doors opened and everyone gasped.  
Psymon Stark was standing at the doorway, smoking a cigarette and giving Zoe the most intriguing look.  
"Hello, Psymon,"  
"Hello, Zo." Psymon said calmly, smiling at her.  
Everyone shuffled out of the door way after that. Even Kaori and Mac made their way back to his hotel room.  
Psymon stepped into the elevator while Zoe's feet remained planted on the floor.  
"You going to the party tonight?"  
"No. You know I have better things to do," Psymon muttered, staring out the walls and watching the people pass by.  
"You always have better things to do."  
"Yes. You're absolutely correct."  
"When's the last time I saw you?"  
"Three days ago when you hugged me while I was practicing." Psymon mumbled, trying to focus on anything but her body.  
"Why is that?" Zoe boldly stepped forward. "And why can't you look me in the face anymore?"  
Psymon's eyes met hers. They stared at each other for a moment, Psymon eventually moving his eyes the ground.  
Psymon never answered her. The elevator door opened and he slipped out quickly without as much as a goodbye.  
Zoe stared after him. "Psy."  
The party that night wasn't as exciting to Zoe without Psymon. 


	11. Practice Makes Perfect

Chapter 11 PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT  
  
Zoe knocked on the door. It was two days before the race, and everything seemed quiet. The SSX boarders were restless due to the lack of activities. Everyone was either too busy practicing or worrying about the race.  
Zoe had been dodging Moby every time she saw him in the halls or at breakfast. Rahzel had allowed Psymon and Zoe to compete in the race, and Zoe was torn.  
Psymon hadn't even grunted a 'hello' at breakfast, or when he saw her practicing in the afternoon. He had ignored her for quite some time, and she was worried.  
She saw him occasionally muttering to his shoulder in the elevator when she was passing by, but that was about it.  
The door opened slowly. Zoe saw Psymon's two eyes staring back at her. The lights were off and he seemed to have woken up from sleeping.  
"Zo?"  
"Yo," she grinned, smiling at him.  
"Yo Zo," amazingly enough, he returned the smile. "It's been a while,"  
"Yeah..." Zoe sighed. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know why she even came... "I just wanted to say hello, you know, catch up on stuff,"  
"Well, come on in," Psymon muttered, opening the door wider so she could get into the hotel room.  
Clothes were strewn across the floor carelessly as a stereo on the desk played "Strangled". Psymon grinned, "So? Welcome to my evil lair,"  
Zoe took in a deep breath of all of Psymon's scents, "Well, well, well, this is surprisingly exactly what I expected from you,"  
Psymon laughed, "Yeah, I figured. Everyone thinks I'm just some lazy slob, huh?"  
"No, no, they just think you're insane,"  
"Which I am," Psymon muttered, "Do I look like a people person?"  
Zoe shook her head as they both laughed.  
"It's nice to actually see you smiling once in a while,"  
"It's rare to actually see me smile,"  
  
Every morning at around 11:30, the SSX riders would all board the elevator and go down to the slopes, practice together, and return at the end of the day. Zoe had managed to stop shaking when she saw Psymon and thought that she had finally pulled herself together. But then again, Psymon had had the reputation for being "train at the end of the tunnel".  
There they were, all the SSX boarders crammed into the elevator, muttering things such as "Touch my bum one more time, mate, and I'll-"  
"No one's touchin you, Moby, you gotta be on dope to think someone would!"  
"Why you cocky little-"  
"ALRIGHT! WHICH ONE OF YOU LOCOS DID TOUCH MY BOTTOM!?"  
"Marisol! I swear it wasn't-"  
WHAP!  
"Brodi-kun! Are you okay?" A small squeak emitted from the mass of bodies.  
"Luther, if you don't at least TRY and suck in your fat gut."  
"Or what? You gonna try and do somethin' about it, small fry?"  
"STOP IT!" Psymon roared. Everyone cowered in the corner of the elevator, avoiding his death stare. "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!!"  
Bewildered, Kaori stared at him. "Psymon, are you.?"  
"IF YOU DON'T STOP TALKING TO ME, I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU TO SEE THE NASTY LITTLE LASER AT THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE!" Everyone stared at Psymon in horror, ".That's much better. I can't do anything about that, you ink filled bastard! It can't be helped! What do I care?" Psymon was muttering to his shoulder again, and everyone let out a small sigh of relief.  
"He likes to talk to his tattoos..." Mac whispered to Kaori.  
For the rest of the day, everyone avoided Psymon, which was of the norm.  
  
Kaori was balancing herself on a small ramp when Brodi approached her.  
"Brodi!"  
"You're doing very well, I see," Brodi smiled at her. He was wearing a black and white yin-yang jacket.  
"Oh, your jacket is so pretty!"  
"Why, thank you,"  
Brodi finally caught Kaori's eye, and they locked their gaze for a moment.  
"Brodi," Kaori blushed and looked down at her sky-blue shoes. "If you do not mind, who are you racing with in the flag-race?"  
"Oh," Brodi said simply, "Well, actually, I was hoping that I'd have a chance to compete with you, but I heard that you and Mac have gotten, er- how shall I say this?-erm, very well acquainted?"  
Kaori felt her cheeks grow hot again, "I would have raced with you, but Mac and I are partners,"  
Brodi nodded, not knowing what exactly to say. "I...er...understand..."  
"You are a good friend, Brodi," Kaori smiled at him and he returned her smile.  
"Just looking out for your well being, you know," Brodi said, "You are a very talented young lady, Kaori."  
"Thank you, Brodi-kun,"  
They stared at each other, not knowing exactly what to say. "Brodi!" Marisol was calling him. Brodi nodded at Kaori then turned and left.  
"Bye..." Kaori said quietly. She admired Brodi as a person, for his spiritual strength and passion for the game. But he was nothing more than a friend. A good friend. She was happy for him, because of how Marisol treated him. She was nice to him and they remained good friends, despite the fact that they had dated a long while back.  
Mac appeared, strapping on his goggles and tucking his hair behind his beanie. He gave Kaori a thumbs up. "Ready to hit the slopes?"  
"Am I ever!" Kaori smiled as he took her hand and led her to their practice course for the day. This was where she belonged. In Mac's arms, and no where else. 


	12. The Showdown

Chapter 12 The Showdown  
  
The photo shoots went by slowly that morning for the SSX racers, as they were eager to begin the race.  
Kaori (wearing her blue jean jacket and black jeans) waxed her board vigorously as Elise approached her, who was wearing the same baby blue snowsuit she was wearing the day of Mac's show-off event.  
"Kaori, you ready to lose?" Elise said playfully.  
Kaori grinned, "Elise, you know I will beat you!"  
"Oh!" Kaori stared at her board suddenly after the girls stopped laughing. "Bashii!" Kaori stamped her foot. "My board...it's not balanced!"  
"Edging isn't important, Kay. I hear this track is as straight as a pin, so no worries. Just speed," Elise said, "You ready for this?"  
Kaori nodded. "I just hope my board is ready for it,"  
"Don't worry. No sweat," Elise smiled as she walked away and suddenly turned around, "And Kaori, don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're my friend,"  
Kaori giggled and strapped her board onto her boots.  
"Don't worry, Elise! I'll win without your pity!"  
Kaori took her place behind the gates between Elise and Moby. The red light was still on, as Rahzel was giving the biography of each individual racer in the first heat. None of them were listening, each of the SSX boarders were in their own little world, trying to convince to themselves that they were the best...that they ARE the best...  
Elise sighed and glanced at Marisol who was wearing her trademark underwear. She was waving at the crowd and waving mysteriously. Elise narrowed her eyes and looked forward.  
(I don't need to be in first place...all I need is to get a better time then her...)  
Kaori pulled her red gloves on and tried to focus. She had been nervous ever since she had fallen asleep the night before. Kaori wanted to do well, not for herself, but for Mac.  
Rahzel began the countdown.  
Immediately, all of the riders leaned forward and began pumping their arms on the bars.  
"Freeeench toast and syruuuuuuup!"  
Kaori froze. That voice...it sounded like-  
The green light came on and all of the riders shot forward, gaining their speed already. Kaori balanced her board, unsure whether or not it would last through half of the course!  
Elise had taken the lead, that was okay, but as for Kaori (who was in 3rd to last place), she wasn't faring out so well.  
A boarder with a black helmet on was on her tail, and Kaori could only defend her spot for the time being.  
Elise was neck to neck with Moby and wasn't taking his aggression well. They were swinging at each other, Elise finally getting more speed and taking the first jump. Elise executed a triple back flip while grabbing the side of her board. Elise lost her position for first place as soon as she landed, for Moby had taken a shortcut. Kaori wondered for a moment who Moby was partners with, if Zoe wasn't present, but quickly dismissed the thought from her head when the boarder behind her nearly knocked her down.  
Marisol was ahead of Kaori, but that wasn't going to stop her. Kaori moved quickly past the first jump, not doing any tricks but accelerating. Marisol's landing was off and she plummeted into the snow. Kaori passed her and pushed on, watching Elise ahead of her. Kaori knew that JP, Marisol, the black helmeted boarder, and some others were still behind, but she didn't know where Moby-  
Elise yelled as Moby flew up out of no where, pushing Elise out of his way.  
"Oh! And it looks like Elise got a face fulla snow!" Rahzel shouted.  
Kaori tried to block the radio DJ's voice out of her head, trying to maintain her focus. She coasted to a stop when she approached Elise.  
"You okay?" Kaori bent over and offered Elise her hand.  
Elise grimaced. "No, but tell Eddie I'll be only a little late,"  
Kaori nodded and pushed off, trying to recollect her speed.  
The blonde bombshell fell back into the snow and moaned. "How am I gonna win this now??"  
Marisol zipped by then, laughing, "Looks like you're face is good for something, chica! It's good for eating snow!"  
Elise, now furious, jumped up and pushed herself forward, accelerating steadily. She wanted to beat Marisol in this particular race. She might not get 1st, but she was gonna do better then Marisol.  
  
Meanwhile, halfway through the course, all of the second heat riders were watching the billboard sized television screen mounted up in the audience stands anxiously.  
"Kaori, c'mon, girl," Mac whispered, clenching his fist. She shouldn't have stopped for Elise, but what did Mac expect? She was a sweetheart.  
Eddie was silent, remembering Elise's fall.  
Mac looked at his friend and sighed. "Yo, Edster, if you want me to kill Moby, I'll be more than happy too-"  
"No, no, no, my friend." Eddie said coldly, "Allow me,"  
Suddenly, the television went out. Rahzel was cut off, and everyone panicked.  
  
Kaori was heading along smoothly, second place behind Moby. He was close to her, and that seemed to keep her moving. She was keeping her balance, despite her boards persistent wishes to just drop over.  
"I'm coming for yooooou!"  
Kaori looked over her shoulder and saw the helmet rider fast approaching her. She squeaked and swerved to the left as he attempted to push her down by her shoulders.  
"Watch it!" Kaori screamed.  
The menace only laughed and pushed on. The helmet rider advanced onto Moby. Moby ignored his ominous threats and struggled to keep his position for first.  
The helmet rider came up behind Moby and knocked him down, sending him back to Kaori.  
Kaori screamed and jumped swiftly over Moby's board, avoiding it by seconds.  
The young Japanese girl knew who was ahead of her. She was now on the tail of Psymon Stark.  
"You were disqualified!" Kaori yelled, "What are you doing here?"  
Psymon looked back at her and took off his helmet. "Psymon says, EAT SNOW!" he swerved to his left, causing snow to kick up in Kaori's face. Kaori swerved out of the 'line of fire', but in her case, line of ice.  
Kaori pushed off the ground and jumped slightly, over the clump of rocks ahead of her. Psymon had done the same.  
She knew that he knew all of the shortcuts, and this could prove to be a turn for the best. "Who is your partner!?"  
"You'll see!"  
Psymon knew that she was going to trail him until every short cut he knew had been discovered.  
(Damn...)  
Oh well, let the little brat learn them all right? Or...he could just make her lose him...yeah...that would work...  
Psymon was coasting off to the right. Kaori followed him, narrowing her eyes and trying to keep him in her sights. She wasn't wearing her snowboard goggles, and for that she mentally kicked herself.  
Psymon suddenly turned to the left, breaking a glass wall. Kaori followed, but nearly missed it.  
The two boarders were both on the same rail, Kaori close behind.  
"Quit followin' me, twerp!" Those practice sessions she had every morning...they were paying off...  
He flew off the rail and landed a forward flip with a stiffy.  
Kaori nailed her trick smoothly, landing just a little more gracefully then Psy.  
Eventually, due to all of the shortcuts that Psymon had just pointed out to her, Kaori and Psymon were finally all alone. They were leading by a long shot, the others far behind.  
Kaori knew she would never pass Psymon. For a fleeting second, she thought if Psymon was purposely slowing down just to tease her. She knew that Psymon could go faster than this...he had proved that in Alaska when he accepted JP's challenge.  
"You must really like me if you're following me for so long, eh?" Psymon shouted over his shoulder.  
"Oh yes, Psymon-san! You are quite the social butterfly around here, you know!"  
Psymon laughed. "Yeah, I know! You should see me when I'm in a talkative mood!"  
The two then remained quiet, keeping their game faces on and pushing themselves to their limits.  
Then, to Kaori's horror, she heard someone shout, "Look out! Look out!"  
Kaori's head jerked upwards as she saw a huge alpine board heading for her head. She screamed in terror and tried to get out of the way, but much to her avail. Marisol had landed on top of her, breaking Kaori's wrist and crushing a rib.  
Psymon stopped. Marisol looked back at Kaori but pushed on hesitantly.  
Psymon turned around and headed for Kaori. He gasped at her condition. Her board was a few feet away, but her legs seemed to be fine. She was clutching her side and her forehead had a gash in it. Her left hand was hanging lifelessly.  
"Holy shit, Kaori! You're bleeding!"  
Kaori moaned and tenderly touched her head. Warm gooish blood was seeping through her head wound.  
"Go! I will be fine!" Kaori mumbled.  
"Psymon says it don't look like it," He muttered, "Here, let me take a look at you,"  
Kaori pulled away, hurting her ribs.  
"Gah!" she winced in pain, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth. "I can go, I just can't do any tricks,"  
"Tricks don't matter. It's all about the speed."  
"Then go. You are keeping yourself from winning."  
"So?"  
"You will lose to Marisol,"  
Psymon tilted his head in thought and finally nodded. "Alright. But at least let me help you get back on your board. I know the officials won't come for you."  
Kaori questioned his last statement, but chose to ignore it. She could board, alright. But something still clawed at the back of her mind.  
(Why is he watching out for me?)  
  
Psymon was doing fine, when he suddenly realized what he had just said. "Dammit," he muttered to himself. He had told her that he knew the officials weren't coming for her...he told her he knew-  
"Dammit..." he said again.  
So, when they investigated on why the billboard television had suddenly gone off with now explanation and why Rahzel's commentary wasn't heard since the race began, they would find that someone had purposely broken it...no, they wouldn't find out it was he who "played" with the important looking wires in the announcer's booth...  
And even if they suspected him, they had no evidence...  
But now that Psymon had let that last comment slip to Kaori...  
"Dammit!"  
  
AN: I won't be writing for a while...I have most of this story written down already, its just a matter of uploading the file and so forth...but I recently got grounded. Poo! So that means...no internet for a while! Bad me, bad me! But the good thing is: I CAN STILL WRITE! That's all I can use the computer for...but that's good enough for me! ^o^ 


	13. Crazy & Stupid

Chapter 13 Crazy and Stupid  
  
All of the second heat boarders were in their booths. Officials had come down earlier and announced to the spectators and the boarders that they were having "technical difficulties".  
Mac was staring at the screen anxiously. He was worried...something happened to Kaori...  
Something...  
He sighed and took a deep breath.  
Eddie looked back at him, "Yo, Mac, you okay?"  
Mac nodded silently and continued taking deep breaths.  
  
Kaori had managed to eventually find Psymon, grimacing each time she took a sharp turn. She knew he was holding back. Occasionally he would look back and check on her, but she knew he was keeping himself from winning.  
"Psymon, go! You need to win this!"  
Psymon sighed and made up him mind. He pushed forward and he was gone.  
  
Marisol was doing fine. There was no one behind her, and no one in front of her. Just her and the board. She liked it like that.  
Sure, she felt bad for landing on Kaori and then moving forward. Of course, it wasn't her intention and it certainly wasn't her fault that she liked big alpine boards. To her, they just moved easier. Kaori was just in the way...  
"Mar-ee-saw!!!"  
Marisol swirled around and saw Psymon approaching fast. He had this grin on his face, the grin he got when he was about to do something stupid. Crazy and stupid...  
Psymon bent his knees, preparing for a jump. "I'm gonna smush you, you little bug!!" he laughed insanely and pushed off the ground, jumping high into the air.  
Of course, he never landed on Marisol, but instead landed in front of her, taking his throne at first place.  
Marisol cursed.  
Psymon was much faster than she was, she had to admit. He was gone soon enough, off to tag his partner...whoever that was...  
Marisol was alone again-  
"Hai!" Kaori flew through the small tunnel that was in the ground, a very useful shortcut that Mac had taught her a while back. Kaori took second place and soon was out of sight. Just like Psymon.  
"Ah!" Marisol couldn't believe it! The kid was still boarding after she had landed on top of her!?  
Oh well, she had to admit, the kid had spirit. A hint of a smile crossed Marisol's face. Well, Kaori was always a bright happy kid. Maybe she does deserve t win this.  
And Brodi could surely outrace Mac, right?  
  
"That can't be right!" Mac yelled.  
Eddie stared at him for a second, "Hey, man, you okay?"  
Mac nodded, "Yeah,"  
"What's wrong?"  
"The officials are saying that someone broke the billboard TV and someone messed with Rahzel's booth,"  
"Damn..."  
"Yeah,"  
  
They were approaching the second heat, nearing the final stretch. Psymon and Kaori were neck and neck, and neither seemed willing to back down. Psymon had replaced his helmet, not wanting anyone to know who he was.  
The last ramp was ahead of them, and Psymon thought it best to use it as an advantage. It wasn't anything big, it was actually quite small.  
He prepared to jump, bending his knees and nearing the ramp steadily. Kaori did the same, but knew that she couldn't do anything spectacular. Her side was throbbing madly and her wrist was irritating.  
She didn't jump, but instead, jumped over the ramp. She winced in pain as she landed. Psymon did the same, catching speed. Kaori was just ahead of Psymon by an inch, but Psymon soon took the lead once again. The gates were in view, and Kaori could just make Mac out, standing there and watching her and Psymon in horror. Everyone was nervous. The second heat boarders were still in their gates, everyone staring back at the last slope. Time seemed to tick by slowly, and the anticipation grew.  
All of the boarders could barely make out a figure in the distance. He jumped off the last slope and landed without any tricks.  
"He's not trickin?"  
"Kaori's hot on his tail!"  
"Who is that?"  
Everyone had their questions, but Mac was the first to figure out who it was. The mysterious boarder had black pants on and a straight jacket on. Even though Psymon Stark normally would wear his black or white tank, Mac knew no one would wear a straight jacket. No one but Psymon Stark.  
"That's Psymon!" Mac shouted, "That's Psymon!"  
"Kaori's right behind him!"  
Mac gasped. Kaori was clutching her side with one hand and the other hand was tucked inside her jacket. She was tense, he could tell, as she tried feebly to pass Psymon. He knew she wouldn't make it, though. Psymon was one of the best boarders in the league.  
"Who the hell is his partner?" Luther bellowed. His question was soon answered.  
Psymon approached the gates and instead of slowing down, he slipped through one of the unused gates and screamed, "FRENCH TOAST AND SYRUUUUUUUP!" for the second time.  
"What!?!" Luther roared, "He ain't go no partner!? That ain't fair!"  
Mac was too busy watching Psymon to see Kaori coming at him. She fell in front of him and yelled in pain. "Kaori! Are you okay!?"  
"Go! Go follow Psymon-san's shortcuts! Don't let him out of your sight!" Kaori gasped.  
Mac nodded and pushed off the gates and followed Psymon, trying to keep him in view.  
Kaori stared after the two, not sure who she wanted to win.  
  
The next to come was Marisol. She was far behind the others, but Brodi pushed off nonetheless, determined to reserve the bronze for himself. Elise was right behind Marisol, and soon Brodi was being followed by an afro. All hope had been lost for the gold and silver, for they seemed to far out of reach.  
Elise screamed at Eddie until her voice became low and raspy, "Go Eddie! You can do this!"  
Moby followed four seconds after Eddie had pushed off and yelled, "Where's she?" To everyone's surprise, Zoe Payne had pushed off silently, going for the gold. "You win this for us, Zo!"  
"When did Zoe and Psymon become eligible for this race!?" Luther roared.  
"As long as they weren't partners with each other," Moby muttered, "And it seems Psymon has taken everything in his own hands, as I've heard,"  
  
Kaori nodded. "He is his own partner!"  
"What!?" Marisol shrieked, "That is cheating!"  
JP came down the slope last, and Luther followed the trail the others had left behind. He knew all hope was ruined, but he hoped his strength could knock down a few.  
"My coat is ruined!" JP exclaimed.  
Moby glared at him, unable to contain his anger. "It's snow."  
"Yellow snow!" JP cried, "Yellow snow!"  
Kaori sighed as she was escorted to the First Aid station with Elise by her side. The billboard remained blank...  
She could only imagine what was going on.  
  
Mac was right on Psymon board...and accelerated.  
Psymon, aggravated, pushed him unsuccessfully. He tried losing him, but Mac paid heed to Kaori's words.  
Psymon couldn't believe Kaori had managed to tail him for so long. But he wasn't about to let some young punk beat him...  
"You wanna stop humpin' my leg!?" Psymon shouted when Mac had followed him into a short narrow tunnel he had overlooked before.  
"What did you do to Kaori during the race!?"  
"Absolutely nothing! I helped her, that's all! And nearly lost my position to you dip shits, that's what!"  
Mac was silent for a moment.  
"I know what you're thinking!" Psymon yelled over his as they neared a jumped, "I only helped her cause she's an all right kid!"  
Mac was determined to pass him, but to no avail. Psymon stopped being "Mister Nice Guy" as he liked to call himself and started roughing it up.  
Mac passed him occasionally, but Psymon always took his spot back.  
Psymon didn't like to be in 2nd place for more than two seconds, and he didn't feel like-  
"YABBA DABBA DOO!!!"  
Mac and Psymon yelled as Zoe bolted past the two of them out of no where.  
Zoe had now taken the lead, followed closely by Psymon and Mac. 


	14. Final Stretch

Chapter 14 FINAL STRETCH  
  
"You said you weren't participating!" Psymon roared.  
"I changed my mind!"  
Gritting his teeth, Psymon muttered darkly to himself as he pushed forward, now even more determined to win.  
"You're racing with Moby, aren't you!?"  
"What if I am?"  
Psymon sighed. He was gonna win this race if it was the last thing he did...  
But he was going to win it by playing by the rules. He knew Zoe was irritating and sometimes said things to him that just screamed, "Hit me, I'm here!" and he knew Mac was just, well, Mac.  
He put his hands behind his back and leaned forward, slowly gaining speed. "Psymon's gonna be a good boy," he muttered. Zoe had beaten him only once before, and that was only because Psymon had let his guard down. He wasn't going to let it happen again.  
  
Eddie and Brodi were having their share of troubles, too. Brodi's alpine board kept Eddie at bay, but Eddie was now to Brodi's left, keeping his eye on the rail.  
"See yah later, alligator!" He said triumphantly. He nailed the rail and balanced his board as he was taken to one of his favorite shortcuts. Maybe he'd catch up with Psy and Mac...  
They were good friends, Eddie and Brodi, and that had always prevented them from hitting each other. Despite their friendship, the two were very aggressive, and especially determined to win this particular race. Or...at least place in third.  
Brodi sighed and pushed on, hoping that somehow Eddie would get stuck or something...  
  
Psymon had enough. This was getting too intense for his tastes. Zoe kept the lead and was only getting further and further away with each moment. Mac had kept his distance from him, that was good, but Zoe was beginning to live up to her name: Zoe "Royal" Payne.  
Psymon growled and look back at Mac. He could tell Mac wasn't paying attention, he had lost his focus already...  
This proved to be a great advantage to Psymon...  
He swerved to his right and broke through the glass, shattering it into pieces. Mac was too slow, he could tell.  
"Ah, alone at last," Psymon muttered and erupted in a laugh. Zoe wouldn't know where he was, and Mac would be utterly lost without his guidance.  
"Hahahaha!"  
This shortcut would make him pass Zoe and hit the finish line right before those two morons...  
He was doing fine, no one was behind him. Yeah, this is the way life is supposed to be.  
  
Eddie emerged from his shortcut and groaned. He had taken a fall earlier, and his arm was throbbing.  
Nevertheless, he was okay. Eddie squinted his eyes...there was a figure out in the distance and he was steadily getting closer and closer-  
(Holy shit! I caught up with Psymon already!?)  
Yes, it was Psymon.  
Eddie silently thanked the snowboarding god and sped up, eager to reach the fierce competitor. Eddie remained in fourth, his hopes slowly rising; unaware of the battle Zoe and Mac were fighting.  
  
Mac had taken second, but Zoe kept coming right back.  
"Hey Zoe!" Mac shouted over his shoulder, "You better back off before I decide to lay a smack down on you!"  
Zoe laughed, "Mac, the only one doin' the hittin' is ME!" she thrust her arms forward into Mac's back.  
"WOA!" Mac swerved around, still remaining in 2nd place. He swung behind at her, but missed.  
Zoe was swinging her arms wildly at him, both boarders thrashing it out.  
Mac pushed way, trying to maintain his balance, "Look, Zo," he yelled, "I'm warning you. I've never had a problem with you, but you're makin' one!"  
"Oh, and what?" Zoe retorted, "You expect me to back off? I don't think so, Mackenzie!"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Mac shouted, plowing snow all over Zoe.  
Zoe screamed, "IT'S THE FINISH LINE!" Sure enough, the finish line was in view, along with two dozen officials and a very angry Rahzel.  
Eddie saw them. Zoe and Mac were headed for the finish line, Mac in the lead. Eddie sighed, he knew he shouldn't have hoped to get second place, let alone third.  
Eddie followed them, unaware that he had just won the bronze metal.  
  
"AW SHIT!" Psymon bellowed, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"  
Two dozen officials had surrounded the finish line, and they had been waiting for Psymon Stark.  
"Psymon!" Rahzel emerged from behind them and yelled insanely at him. "You cheated! You can't compete with yourself! Besides, you didn't sign up! You weren't authorized to be in this race in the first place!"  
A lazy grin crossed Psymon's face, "But I won, right?"  
"Arrrrgh!!!" Rahzel shouted some more, emptying out his anger on Psymon.  
"You're disqualified from ALL the races this season! Do you understand!?"  
Psymon sighed, "I'm sorry I was a bad boy..."  
Rahzel glared at him. "You're coming with me to the hotel. We're packing up your stuff. You're leaving."  
"WHAT!?"  
"Rahzel, it's Mac and Zoe!" one of the officials pointed out in the distance as Mac flew into sight. He passed the finish line, the crowd erupting in applause.  
Zoe followed him and everyone went wild.  
Chants of "Psy-mon, Psy-mon, Psy-mon," were heard throughout the audience.  
Psymon raised his hands up in triumph, "See, Rahzel? You can't get ridda me, I'm number one!"  
"We'll see about that," Rahzel muttered, "That line won't work this time, Psymon. We're booting you out of the SSX league for good," 


	15. Encouragement

Chapter 15 encouragement  
  
"That means you won first place?" Kaori whispered. She was lying in the hospital bed with Mac, Elise, Eddie, Marisol, Brodi, Zoe, Moby, and Psymon by her side. Mac nodded.  
"Yeah, Psy over here got disqualified,"  
Psymon sighed. "Yeah, yeah, and now they're sayin' stuff about kickin' me out..."  
"Really?" Kaori asked.  
"Yeah, but I doubt it. They can't get ride of Mr. Nasty Pants, now can they?"  
Zoe laughed, "Oh, no, Psymon. What would we do without you?"  
Eddie shook his head, "Well, I can tell you..."  
"Say one more thing, afro boy, and down the drain you go," Psymon muttered darkly. Eddie stopped immediately and let out a nervous laugh.  
"Please, spare the threats, my comrade," Brodi said wisely, acknowledging Kaori's condition, "Save the anger for later. Kaori doesn't need to be listening to this,"  
Kaori smiled, "Thank you, Brodi-kun,"  
Mac sighed, "You guys mind if I take Kaori from you for a little bit?"  
They all shook their heads and shuffled out of the room one by one, each wishing Kaori a good recovery.  
"Kaori?" Marisol asked before she left the room, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry again."  
"It's okay, Marisol, it was an accident,"  
Marisol nodded slowly and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
Kaori smiled weakly at Mac.  
"So? You won first place?"  
Mac shook his head, "No, WE won first place,"  
He pulled up a chair at sat next to Kaori's bed and held her hand. Mac kissed her forehead and grinned, "I couldn't have done it without you,"  
"Look," Kaori pointed at the beautiful vase full of red roses. "See? Marisol has given that to me as an apology,"  
Mac sighed, "Yeah, well..."  
"She was very nice to me,"  
"She didn't mean it, I guess..."  
"No she didn't," Kaori squeezed his hand and smiled, "You should apologize for yelling at her,"  
"I know I SHOULD...but...." Mac ran his hands through his hair and groaned, "Yeah, I know I overreacted..."  
"Remember the race when you shoved me out of your way? When you thought I was Luther?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Can you answer my question?" Kaori grinned, "Do I look like Luther?"  
Mac erupted in laughter, clutching his sides and leaning forward. "Actually..."  
Kaori laughed and threw a nearby pillow at him. "Don't joke!"  
"Eddie-chan was in third?"  
Mac nodded.  
"And Zoe was in second?"  
Mac nodded.  
"That's good,"  
Mac bent over and kissed her lips softly. Slowly, he backed away, all the while staring into her eyes...  
He was quiet for the moment, gazing into her brown eyes and slowly falling into her.....  
"The kiss of life!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air triumphantly, "SHE IS HEALED! Let her come back with us!"  
Kaori giggled as Mac continued to keep her company and entertain her during the day.  
  
Zoe groaned, "Aw, Rahzel, you know that this shouldn't disqualify him from the entire league for the rest of the year!"  
Rahzel muttered something about paychecks and behavior pending but stopped suddenly when Zoe cleared her throat.  
"Look, despite the fact that every hates Psymon with a passion, no one wants him to leave. Really. Even Kaori said it wouldn't be the same,"  
Rahzel heaved a sigh and massaged his head. "Okay, Zo. You know I would never actually ban Psymon from the SSX league, but you have to understand that this guy needs to obey the rules or he will get banned. It's out of my league, Zoe. You have to talk to the official."  
Zoe looked at Rahzel long and hard, "Do you want Psymon to go?"  
Rahzel shook his head, "He's one of our best boarders, and there's no denying his popularity. He's got a heart of gold, no matter how many times he denies it. He's a great guy, Zoe, I know, but all the officials saw last Saturday was his behavior problems, and you know that didn't really land an all too welcome impact on them,"  
Zoe nodded slowly and began to pace up and down the office, "I know he can be a pain, but if you also don't want him to leave, why can't you talk to the officials yourself?"  
"I can't," Rahzel protested, "I'm busy, the officials are probably busy, and even if I tried, they probably wouldn't want to listen to me anyway. They saw Psymon's behavior and thought that his attitude reflected that of the entire league. So they think if they can get rid of this guy, they can solve the pest problem we have around here..."  
"Pest problem?"  
"Yes. You guys are pests."  
Zoe sighed and collapsed on a nearby leather seat , "I know it was embarrassing for you and the entire staff that works with us-"  
"You have NO idea," Rahzel grumbled.  
"But Psymon's just as much as your friend as he is mine. We all want him to stay. Please consider at LEAST trying to talk to them,"  
"We'll see," Rahzel sighed, but he had no intention of doing anything of the sort.  
"Besides," Zoe grinned, "You know Psymon has pulled stunts worse then this, remember?"  
Boy, did he remember...  
  
***  
  
It had been so long ago, but Rahzel could remember it like it was three seconds ago. It was a racing event (those events were usually the type Psymon liked to prank upon) and Rahzel was preparing the sign up sheet once again for the event.  
"Do I have everyone's name on here?" He asked everyone in the room, but Psymon jumped up.  
"Not mine!" Psymon grinned like the fool he was, "Sign me up, Rahzel, you know I'll be goooood this time, pleeease?"  
Rahzel sighed, not sure what he could do. Psymon would bring a lot of the audience in, seeing as it was only Seeiah, Marisol, and JP as the other participants. Eventually, Rahzel shrugged his shoulders and mumbled, "What harm could it be?"  
He had no idea...  
Psymon arrived early that evening, stretching at the opening gates and waving at the audience occasionally. Rahzel knew there was something wrong about him being early and so cheerful, but dismissed it, actually daring himself to believe that the day would turn out normal.  
The event was scheduled to take place after dusk, so it was pitch dark other than the lights. Seeiah was next to arrive, then Marisol and JP came together (this took place during Marisol's episodes with JP, as everyone liked to call them).  
Psymon was the first to get properly inside of his get, and he seemed anxious to begin. The green light gave way, and they all poured out into the course.  
Psymon had taken the lead, and just as the jumped off the first ramp, the lights in the entire course went out. The audience lights, everything. It was so dark you couldn't see your hand in front of your face.  
However, you could see Psymon Stark's glow in the dark board gleaming in the distance.  
Pandemonium struck the crowd. Everyone was screaming and yelling. Matches and cigarette lighters were immediately pulled out and turned on, yet no one could make out the status of the boarders. What was worse, the officials couldn't inform everyone that this was just some kind of technical difficulty. The emergency lights were failing, and no one knew what exactly had happened.  
Rahzel couldn't believe it. When they had finally got the power back on, Psymon was nearing the end of the course with a determined Seeiah behind him. Marisol and JP had given up hope. JP seemed to have lost all motivation as soon as the lights went off, however, Marisol had gotten half way through the course until giving up.  
Rahzel couldn't blame her for giving up. The amount of scars the boarders had from hitting the rails head on due to the darkness, or slamming into each other had been critical. It was madness...Psymon was the only one who came prepared, bringing with him night vision goggles and his special snowboard he had borrowed from his friend. That little stunt had costs the officials a lot, for they had completely thrown out all the money they used for advertising the event, and all of the newscasters and so forth were unable to record the event. They did find, however, that Psymon Stark had indeed won that race.  
What shocked everyone the most is that the officials hadn't written Psymon up for cheating. Everyone figured that it had just been due to the fact that Psymon was the star racer of SSX. Everyone loved him, despite his nasty attitude.  
However, he was suspended from all race and show-off events for the rest of that season and was also yelled at constantly. He basically kept himself locked in his hotel room for the rest of the SSX tour.  
  
***  
  
Zoe laughed, bringing Rahzel back into the real world.  
"You have to admit, Rahzel, that was one crazy stunt,"  
"I've realized..."  
"But, all I'm asking is that you at least get Psymon to stay on the team. Everyone needs him, even you."  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that..." Rahzel mumbled.  
"What I'm saying is that Psymon has done worse, right? So, why should this be any different? You could just ban him for only-"  
"You don't seem to understand," Rahzel said quickly, not allowing Zoe to speak any more, "Psymon has been pulling these stunts for far to long, and it-needs-to-be-stopped,"  
Zoe nodded slowly. "I understand..."  
She left Rahzel to sit in his own office and think about what had just happened. 


	16. Depression

Chapter 16 Depression  
  
AN: Okay, okay. I know how much you all love Psymon. I can understand. I am a huge fan of Psymon myself..... But, let's just see where the story goes... (grins) I love the reviews! Keep them coming! Please! It would also be helpful if you wanted to point out anything I did wrong. Oh, did you all know about this cool little trick you can do in SSX Tricky to get a new character? When you're at the starting menu, hold L1 and R1 and then push: x,x,right,x,x,down,x,x,left,x,x,up and you should hear a beep or something. Then select your favorite character and place and when you are racing you should be a DJ! Not your character. Cool, huh?  
  
Kaori sighed and squirmed in her bed, trying to get comfortable. Psymon had made her promise earlier not to tell anyone about him helping her during the race. She didn't blame him, either. He had a reputation to live up to...  
However, she couldn't help but think about his kindness. She had returned from the hospital two days ago, and had been welcomed back into the league with open arms.  
She slept in her own room now, too sad to see anyone, let alone Mac...  
Marisol had paid visits to her, offering her apologies ("It's okay, Marisol, really...") and bringing her get well gifts. Brodi, Eddie, Elise and Moby had planned to go out on the town one day to shop for new boarding gear for everyone. Kaori was a little depressed; she wouldn't be able to snowboard at all for quite a while.  
Mac had been devastated. He blamed himself, Kaori wasn't sure why, but he always seemed to think it was his fault. He was with her the most, and he was always trying to comfort her. She was thankful, and she really loved him.  
She loved him more than anything....  
There was a knock at the door.  
Curious, Kaori rolled over slowly and made her way to the hotel room.  
  
She looked through the peek hole and saw Mac standing there, staring right at her. She giggled and opened the door, eager to see what he wanted at this time of night.  
"Kaori," Mac smiled, "what's up?"  
"I was sleeping," She returned his smiled and invited him in.  
Mac followed her, keeping his hands behind his back and grinning mischievously.  
"What do you have?" Kaori giggled as she attempted to dodge around him. He laughed, keeping his distance until finally he surrendered.  
"Okay! Okay!" He exclaimed, "You win!"  
He handed her a bouquet, a bouquet of a dozen roses.  
"Mac!" she gasped, staring at the beautiful collection, "Oh, Mac!" she gently and slowly wrapped her arm around him in a hug, wincing at her side and keeping her bandaged wrist out of the way. "Oh, Mackie..."  
"I love you, Kaori, and I never want anything to happen to you," Mac whispered, smiling as he kissed her softly.  
He lifted her up, cradling Kaori in his arms. Mac laid her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her shoulders and kissing her cheek. She smiled, and closed her eyes. Mac laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, "You need your rest," he whispered, "tomorrow will be a big day,"  
He stayed with her, keeping her company, and protecting her. All he wanted to do was let her know how much he cared for her, how much he wanted her, how much he loved her...  
  
***  
  
Psymon cursed under his breath. He was leaning against the bar stool in his hotel room debating whether or not he should just quit. He was drunk once again...  
"They don't care..." he muttered, "It was just a free ride, right? Pah, what do those bastards know?"  
There was a soft knock on the door at that moment and Psymon slowly opened it. Zoe was standing there, looking concerned.  
"Whaaat?" he slurred, wiping his mouth.  
"Psymon, I came here-are you drunk!?" Zoe said, pushing her way into the hotel room. "What have you been doing? Drinking? Don't you realize if Rahzel were to come in here you'd be banned without question?"  
Psymon only nodded slowly, "Right. You're absolutely right. But you know, I already am banned so they can't do nothin'!"  
Zoe sighed and began to clean his small hotel kitchen area, putting the beer bottles away and wiping the counter.  
"You really need to get a hold of yourself, Psy,"  
Psymon scratched the back of his head, and nodded again. "Yes. Hold myself. Right." The drunken boarder collapsed on the barstool once again and set his head down on the cold surface. "Am I really banned, Zo?"  
Zoe shrugged, "I have no idea, Psy. I tried talking some sense into Rahzel, but he's just too concerned for his own welfare to worry about yours,"  
"I know," Psymon muttered darkly, "the damned son of a bitch has no mother fu-"  
"Stop it!" Zoe demanded, throwing a rag at his head.  
Psymon groaned. "Oooh, my head..."  
"That's your problem, Psy, you need to get a hold of yourself! All of this having to be the outsider and the scary one and mister 'boogey boy' to Kaori needs to stop!"  
"What? Mister 'boogey boy'?" Psymon stared at her, then dropped his head back on the counter, "You've been hangin' out with Moby too much, Zo,"  
Zoe shook her head and sighed. "If you hadn't pulled that stunt, we wouldn't be worrying about you being banned,"  
"You think?" Psymon smiled lazily.  
"You know what I mean. All of these pranks you pull have gotten out of control,"  
"Who are you to lecture me?" Psymon demanded, getting up, "Look, all I did was compete in the race that I wasn't supposed to." Psymon stopped, realizing what he had said, and shrugged, "Well, you know what I mean. Technically, I followed the rules. I didn't race with you, and I was allowed in the race, right? The problem was that I 'forgot' to sign up, okay?"  
"But the things you've done in the past!"  
"What about them?" Psymon snapped back, daring her to say something.  
"You just made yourself-"  
"Look stupid?" Psymon inquired, "Did I look stupid?"  
"No, no, it's nothing like that," Zoe ran her hands through her hair, not quite sure what to say.  
"What did I do that was so horrible, Zoe!?"  
"You made me worry!" Zoe shouted at him, "You made me worry about you all the time! And Mac, you've nearly killed him that one time, Psymon! You don't realize how many people actually care about you! You don't know!"  
She glared at him, challenging him to say something.  
Psymon stared at her, appalled at what she had just said.  
"What?"  
"You don't know how much I care about you," Zoe said, a bit more softly this time.  
Psymon grunted. "Right..."  
Silence...  
"You better get going," Psymon mumbled, "there's stuff to do tomorrow, and I need sleep,"  
Zoe nodded and left the room as quickly as she came in.  
  
***  
  
Mac rolled over and groaned. His back hurt so badly...  
"Kaori?" he sat up and rubbed his eye, forcing himself to wake. "Hey, girl, you awake?" Mac looked over to his side and noticed that Kaori was gone.  
"Kaori!?"  
  
***  
  
Eddie was eating breakfast a little earlier then the other boarders, trying to catch a head start. He shoveled in his cereal.  
"You shouldn't eat so quickly. You will catch hic-ups,"  
Eddie swirled around and saw Kaori standing there. She was smiling, pouring herself some cereal as well.  
Eddie's eyes widened.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, you just scared the shit outta me," Eddie sighed. "Hey, you need any help with that? I don't know if you could do that without-"  
Kaori accidentally dropped the cereal box, thankfully nothing fell out of it.  
"dropping it?" Eddie finished.  
Kaori giggled and turned to the window after picking up her box of cereal. "I already miss it,"  
"What's that?" Eddie asked, milk dribbling down his chin.  
"The snow." Kaori whispered sadly, "I can't board anymore..."  
"Hey, look at the bright side! You're not dead and you'll board again! Hah!" Eddie said triumphantly, "But aren't you mad at Marisol?"  
"It was accident..."  
Eddie nodded slowly, "Riiiiight..."  
Kaori tilted her head to one side, staring at Eddie, trying to figure out what he meant. "What are you saying?"  
"Marisol never liked you, Kay,"  
"I know..." she frowned slightly and turned her attention to the window. It had started snowing lightly, the fresh blanket of snow would make a not-so-steady condition out there on the board. The board...  
She missed her board already.  
"Exactly. So what's with the friendship thing goin' on already between you and Marisol?"  
Kaori shrugged, "I don't know, but it is better to be friends then enemies, right?"  
"Right," Brodi walked into the room and grinned at them both. "Hello, Kaori. Hello, Eddie. Forgive me for overhearing your conversation,"  
"You are forgiven, wave master," Eddie said sarcastically.  
"Surfing is just as good as snowboarding."  
Eddie shook his head, "I dunno about that..."  
Brodi and Eddie laughed.  
"What's with the heat with Marisol, Kay-Kay?" Brodi asked, turning his attention to the young Japanese woman, who was gazing at the window.  
"Oh," Kaori's cheeks grew hot, "Oh, nothing. I was just explaining to Eddie that I have forgiven Marisol for-"  
"Breakin' a couple of ribs and smashing your wrist beyond recognition?" Eddie questioned.  
"She did not mean too!" Kaori protested.  
"What are you doing awake so early? Don't you have sleep to be catching?"  
"I have had enough sleep for one day..."  
Brodi nodded and sat down at the table with Eddie. "Too bad you can't practice with us today."  
Kaori frowned, "That's why I am sad..."  
"No more snow?"  
Kaori shook her head.  
"Damn!" Eddie exclaimed, "That's impossible! The snow is like an addiction, man! Without it, there's no place to-"  
"Vent your anger," Kaori murmured, her eyes watching the snow outside again.  
"Yes, exactly," Brodi smiled. "Well, I must be going,"  
Kaori nodded.  
"See yah later, alligator!" Eddie grinned.  
"Hey," Brodi said sternly, "You may no longer say that to me on the tracks. You understand, my friend?"  
Eddie bowed, "Yes, Buddha master, of course,"  
Brodi laughed as he hitched his board over his back and left the room.  
"I guess I better go too," Kaori whispered, now staring longingly at the window.  
"Hey, Kaori," Eddie said, resting a hand on her shoulder, "You were awesome in the Flag Race,"  
"Thank you," she mumbled.  
"You were really great. I wouldn't be able to board with all those injuries. You got some guts, girl," Eddie said, "Don't give up just because you can't board for a bit. If you can survive summers in Japan, then you'll surely get over this."  
Kaori offered a weak smile, whispered, "Arigatou," and left. She didn't want to look at the snow any longer. It made her sick with want. 


	17. Kaori's Disappearence

Chapter 17 KAORI'S DISAPPEARENCE  
  
AN: There's gonna be plot twist soon...heh heh heh...  
  
Mac made his way down the stairs, in his boxers and a white beater on. Next thing he knew, he had come face to face with Kaori.  
"Kaori!"  
She gasped and nearly fell back, trembling slightly. She looked very disheartened.  
"Are you okay?"  
Kaori sighed and covered her forehead with her hand. "I can't board with this wrist...and my ribs..."  
"Marisol did this to you,"  
"She didn't mean too,"  
"But imagine what it would've been like if she hadn't crashed into you! You would be okay now..."  
Kaori shook her head, "I can't change anything..."  
Mac wrapped his arms around her, unaware of the spying individual behind him. "It's okay...I'm here for you, Kaori. I love you," He rested his head on her shoulder, stroking her gently. "I love you..." Mac whispered again.  
Kaori whimpered, and fell into Mac's arms. A silent tear slipped down her cheek as she murmured, "I cannot snowboard anymore.... It makes me sad..."  
"It's okay, I'll be right here for you no matter-"  
"I wouldn't be prancing around the hotel in boxers, Mackie-boy," Psymon muttered, "You could get arrested for indecent exposure. Believe me, I know from experience," he cackled menacingly. He had been watching the couple from behind, ever since Mac had bumped into Mac. Psymon had to admit, he was curious to see how this 'famous couple' interacted with each other. To be frank, Psymon thought Kaori was all giggles and Mac was his usual cocky self. He didn't expect them to be so...well...intimate...  
Mac swirled around and gritted his teeth, "Shut up, Psy. I had to find Kaori,"  
Psymon's gaze shifted from Mac to Kaori. He grinned and nodded towards the young Japanese girl. "Why, Kaori, is that sadness I see coming from you? I didn't know you knew such an emotion existed!"  
Kaori sighed and buried her face deeper into Mac's chest, wanting Psymon just to go away. She didn't want him there; she just wanted to be with Mac. That's all...  
Psymon grinned.  
"I'll let you two kids be,"  
With that, Psymon left them alone, and made his way to the kitchen. He knew he was being mean, that was his intention, but he couldn't help but be concerned.  
(What's with Kaori?)  
  
***  
  
Mac didn't get to practice that day, much to his disappointment. Instead, he had bundled up in his gear and taken Kaori out to watch them practice. She had insisted on staying in the hotel alone, but Mac wouldn't hear it. However, Kaori found watching the other boarders practice quite amusing. For instance, both she and Mac discovered that Luther tended to lean to his left while boarding. Eddie had problems keeping his back straight, and even the great Psymon himself was...well...in all ways, perfect. But that didn't stop Mac from glaring at him. They watched from the stands, keeping track of all of the boarders. Mac had brought with him a small portable video camera and had persisted to get all of the SSX boarders to answer his questions.  
"So, Elise, what prompted you to join?" Mac asked, grinning as he stuck the camera in her face as she tied her laces.  
"Mac, if you don't get that-"  
"Okay, Mackie, I think that's enough," Kaori smiled warmly as she pulled Mac away, trying to get him to find something else to do. Elise only rolled her eyes and exchanged smiles with Kaori.  
Mac shoved the camera in Marisol's face angrily, "What's with all the violence we've been seeing from you Marisol?" he sneered, "Think you're too hot, huh?" Marisol's eyes widened, not sure what to say. She looked at Kaori for help, who only laughed nervously.  
"Oh, do not mind Mac, Marisol."  
Mac smiled at Kaori. "I was just pokin' fun at her,"  
Kaori had convinced him to stay away from Luther, but he had been adamant on getting JP on tape, despite his arrogance.  
"Why, I'd be happy to be interviewed, Mackenzie. Now if you would like to schedule some sort of meeting for later..."  
Kaori sighed as she explained to JP that Mac was just doing a "rough sketch" and it really wasn't a planned interview. JP stalked off, muttering random words in French and English.  
"Mac," Kaori whispered, exhausted from all of the chasing, "Can we please stop interviewing now?"  
Mac grinned, "Kaori, you look like you're not havin' fun!"  
She smiled, despite her mood. "I am, its just that you are getting everyone very angry with you,"  
He nodded, "Yeah, I figured they'd get pissed, but...no big, right? Woa! That shit is dope, man!" Mac pointed off into the distance, motioning towards Psymon.  
Psymon did a 1080 while executing the guillotine.  
"Hey, lets interview Psymon, huh?"  
Kaori shook her head immediately, "Oh, no, Mackie, that does not sound like a good idea,"  
"Why not?"  
"Because Psymon isn't a people person," Zoe muttered, stepping toward Kaori and Mac. "He doesn't like interviews."  
"Well, yeah, but that was my intention. To piss him off!"  
Zoe sighed and shook her head, "Remember that guy Rahzel hired to interview us during our tour?"-Mac nodded-"Well, according to some useful individuals, Psymon had gotten punched into the face by that guy."  
Kaori gasped, "Why?"  
"Well, he asked for it. Literally," Zoe said, "And to back that up, he scared the pants off of the guy. They poor dude was shaking by the time he had gotten to Brodi,"  
Mac rolled his eyes, "So? Is that whack story supposed to make me scared of Psymon?"  
"Mac," Zoe said over her shoulder as she walked away, "you don't have to know that to be scared of Psymon,"  
  
***  
  
Much later, the day had turned ugly. The snow had begun to fall once again, and the fresh coat of powder snow had made horrible boarding conditions. When Eddie had fallen and nearly twisted his ankle, everyone knew that it was time to go back to the hotel room. Mac was utterly depressed. He hadn't had a chance to practice all day, and the upcoming race against JP, Moby, Elise, Seeiah, and Psymon was fast approaching. It was late into the evening, and he was moping around the lobby along with the rest of the boarders. Except for Kaori.... She had said she was feeling sick and wanted to be alone for a while. He protested, much to his disappointment. So, Mac was stuck talking to Brodi.  
"I don't know how I'll be able to do it," Mac sighed, "I didn't get a chance to practice, man! And now I think Kaori is mad at me for bugging her about staying with me down here."  
Brodi laughed, "You worry too much. Put your trust into Buddha and he will guide you,"  
"I'm not so sure about that," Mac said, scratching the back of his head, "I think I'll pray to the snowboarding gods for a while. They know I deserve a break,"  
Brodi only shrugged, "Whatever you see is fit,"  
Mac looked over his shoulder and saw Luther and Elise playing pool. Luther was yelling something indistinct and Elise was laughing loudly, "Don't be such a sore loser, Luther-Dwayne, everyone loses sometime or another. You just lose all the time,"  
Luther glared at her and picked up the pool stick he had carelessly thrown to the floor prepared to fight, "Oh yeah? You little blonde witch, you think I'ma just let yer beat me outta the game like that, eh?"  
Elise nodded, still laughing.  
"That's it!" Luther roared, "I'ma beat you this time!!"  
Mac laughed as he pushed himself off the couch. He was bored, as most of the boarders were. Moby was trying to teach JP to play chess, and he was failing miserably.  
"This is the queen?" JP asked, picking up one of the pieces.  
"Yes, mate! You finally got it!"  
"Awww," JP sighed, "She's not hot! She can't be the queen,"  
Moby sighed and buried his face in his hands, "I give up!"  
Mac appeared behind Moby and grinned, "Watcha doin'?"  
"Playing chess, mate, what does it look like?" Moby glared at him, daring him to make a move. Mac backed away slowly and carefully, as to not upset the angry bull.  
"Okay, okay, I get it. I'll go,"  
"Where's your love?" Moby asked, "I haven't seen her since we all brought our gear in,"  
"Kaori?"  
Moby nodded.  
"Come to think of it, I don't know..." Mac tilted his head to the side and thought what Kaori would be doing right about now. She was probably in her hotel room, and he didn't think anything of it. But he wanted to be sure she was okay.... Mac made his way to the elevator and pushed the up button. He leaned against the wall and watched patiently as the numbers neared the first level. The doors opened soon enough and Psymon Stark was staring at him.  
"What're you doing here?" Mac muttered.  
"Thank you very little," Psymon countered, flipping him the finger.  
"Look, I don't have time for your let's-annoy-Mac-and-get-killed game, okay? Have you seen Kaori?"  
Psymon grinned and leaned forward, the smell on beer in his breath. "You mean the little brat's missing?" he hissed.  
Mac nodded, pushing Psymon out of his way to the elevator. Psymon gritted his teeth and his hand clamped down on Mac's shoulder, spinning the aspiring DJ around.  
Psymon narrowed his eyes as his grip tightened on Mac's shoulder, "Don't give me your bullshit, Fraser. I'll see to it that you eat every word you say. I can be Mister Nice Guy, but then again I can be your worst enemy. You understand?"  
Mac nodded slowly and pushed Psymon's hand off of him. He boarded the elevator and returned Psymon the finger as the doors closed.  
"Goddamned punk," Psymon mumbled as he walked off. 


	18. An Unexpected Turn

AN: Unfortunately, I made a mistake in chapter seventeen...In the part where Psymon snuck up on Kaori and Mac, I wrote "he had been watching ever since Mac bumped into Mac". Stupid, aren't I? A thousand apologies! Chapter 18 AN UNEXPECTED TURN  
  
Psymon had taken the much needed blanket from the hotel attendant without as much as a 'thank you miss'. What could he say? He wasn't exactly a 'people person'. And besides, he shouldn't have to be asking for an extra blanket. They should've had plenty in his room in the first place.  
He made his way to the elevators and pushed the up button. Psymon drummed his fingers long the wall, waiting patiently for the elevator to hit the first floor. The elevator doors opened, and he stepped in, glad that no one else had followed him in. He liked to be alone.  
Psymon didn't know why, but for some reason, his thoughts suddenly turned to Kaori. What was the little brat doing anyway? Why was Mac looking for her? He didn't know why Mac liked her anyway...relationships to him were always just another complication. Contraception-messiness- emotions...Psymon had figured out an easy way to solve all of that.  
Avoid women.  
However, he knew that once he had joined his league it would be impossible. He always sneered at them and scared them, just to be sure that he never got close to any of them.  
Psymon had always tried avoiding women, but every once in a while, he would swear that he was close to falling in love...  
(Close, but no die...)  
His emotions were always betraying him, always making him think something that wasn't...  
And in the end, it would just make him sick. Sick to his stomach that he had even pondered the idea of having a relationship with some girl.  
Some...chick.  
He shrugged and stepped off the elevator and walked to his room.  
"Sniff..."  
Psymon swirled around and narrowed his eyes. Had he imagined something? Again? He laughed silently at his mental joke as he stalked to the lobby area on the floor. The two couches were empty, and there was no one at the lounge chair in the corner. However, Kaori Nishidake was leaning against the window that overlooked the Garibaldi course, her nose pressed against the glass like a young child eager to see the penguins at the zoo.  
Her eyes were red, as she had been crying, and her normal bouncy pigtails were absent. Her hair was hanging loose. Psymon noted on how cute her hair was like that.  
"Kaori?" Psymon asked with his eyebrow arched. "You okay?"  
Psymon would never admit it if his life depended on it, but he knew deep inside that he admired the kid. He admired her for her attitude. Her ability to put up with Luther's treats and curses and still smile at the meetings and timidly whisper, "Konichiwa," to the fat lump of rotting carcass called Luther even though he had threatened to kill her the previous night.  
She turned to him and gasped slightly, backing away against the window.  
Psymon chuckled at her actions, but quickly realized that he wasn't here to cause her misery. For once. "Don't worry," He said, "I'm not gonna make funnuv yah,"  
Kaori relaxed and focused her attention on the window again, suddenly ashamed of her tears. She wiped her face, her eyes prepared to unleash a waterfall of tears once again.  
"What's wrong, Kay?"  
"Did you call me...Kay?"  
Psymon nodded, "Yeah, what can I say? Everyone lets it slip anyway. I mean, what kinduva name is Kaori anyway? I can't pronounce it that well and it's a waste of my time to figure out how to say it..."  
Kaori offered a weak smile.  
"So? You gonna answer my question or what?"  
"I am sad..."  
"I can tell..." Psymon muttered sarcastically.  
"I cannot board for many weeks, Psymon." She said quietly, her eyes still on the beautiful view of Garibaldi.  
"You? You? Kaori, I'm on the verge of being banned for the rest of my life..."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Pah, don't say that. You're too damn soft, you know that?" Psymon paused, not sure what to say. "Marisol apologized to you, right?"  
Kaori nodded, "Mac says it was all her fault, but I know she didn't mean to,"  
"Yeah, just put it in the past, right? I mean, its not like you're gonna be moping about this for the rest of your life, are yah? So, let bygones be bygones and put the whole thing behind. No big, you'll be able to board again, right?"  
Kaori nodded again, her back still towards him.  
"Kaori, it's about time for me to be heading to bed. It's almost midnight...so I'm just gonna go..."  
"Okay..."  
"Mac was looking for you, by the way,"  
"I know. But sometimes...it is good to be alone. Right?"  
Psymon nodded, "Yeah, I know the feeling. You just wanna be with yourself, huh?" He chuckled.  
Kaori smiled and turned around and faced him. "I am sorry that you might be banned, Psymon-san."  
"Peh," Psymon scoffed, "You think Rahzel has the balls to ban me? I know the guy don't! He can't ban me, he knows what I'll do if he does!"  
"I hope you stay."  
Psymon shifted his weight from one foot to the other, not quite sure what to say.  
"Hey, I know I'm no gentlemen or anything, but d'you want me to walk you to your hotel room? Or...eh, Mac's hotel room?"  
Kaori giggled at Psymon's expression as he said that. "I would like that very much, thank you. By the way, I sleep in my own hotel room, thank you."  
Psymon nodded, "Right...yeah...I knew..."  
He accompanied her down the hallway, at a loss for words, not for the last time.  
"You are a nice man, Psymon. I do not care about what everyone else thinks of you, but you are a nice man."  
Psymon felt his ears turn pink.  
(My ears can turn pink!?!?)  
He had no idea he even had that ability, let alone the capability to blush. He laughed nervously and stopped in front of her hotel room door. She pushed in her card key and the light turned green. The door swung open and Kaori and Psymon stood staring at each other for a time.  
Finally, she spoke:  
"Would you like to come in?"  
"Er...uh...sure...why not?"  
He followed her in, noting the beautiful view from her window. "Damn, you can see Garibaldi from here," Psymon whispered.  
"Yes, I know. It is pretty."  
"Pretty? Pretty isn't the word to describe it. It's gorgeous, Kaori."  
Kaori laughed, "You know, I never thought of you as a person who would say 'gorgeous', Psymon," she pulled her pajamas out of her drawer and slipped into the bathroom. "There's hot tea on the counter if you'd like some,"  
Psymon arched his eyebrow and sniffed the stuff. He had never had tea before, he was always a hot chocolate person, but hell, he was in Kaori's hotel room at midnight admiring the beauty of a snow course with an extra blanket draped over his shoulder. Things couldn't get any worse, can they? He sipped the tea carefully, as to not burn his tongue. Surprisingly enough, he liked it!  
"This is some good stuff!" Psymon said as Kaori came out of the bathroom with her pink panda pajama pants on and a white beater.  
"I am glad you like it, Psymon."  
Kaori sat down at the small dining table that was in the room. Psymon followed her and sat with her. "You know, this isn't a bad room. Mine's all trashed up already," Psymon muttered. "I can't keep track of jack in that place,"  
Kaori giggled, "You really are a character, Psymon-san,"  
"I get that a lot..."  
Kaori sipped her tea along with Psymon and the two discussed the entire SSX circuit. The people, the courses, even Rahzel as time slowly passed away.  
"People are so judgmental," Psymon had said, burying his face into his hands and sighing.  
Kaori nodded, "Especially JP,"  
Psymon ran his hands through his hair and stared at his empty tea cup. It seemed like hours had gone by... "Yeah, tell me about it. You know, if people weren't so...human-like, then maybe I'd learn to like a few of 'em, eh?"  
Kaori laughed, "Yes, but Psymon, who you would be friends with? Animals?"  
Psymon smiled, "You never know. I once owned a parakeet named Fred. Talked to him all the time, I did,"  
Kaori giggled, "Psymon-san, you are quite the character!"  
"That probably won't be the last time you say that, Kaori," Psymon grinned, "You've said that about four times this evening!"  
"Not that it is any of my business," Kaori blushed, "But if you could get rid of one person in this league, who would it be?"  
"Luther," Psymon said, without a second's thought.  
"Oh? Why?"  
"Luther is kinduva fat slob, ain't he?" Psymon grinned lazily, "Remember that time in Mesablanca when Luther had absolutely refused to go across the bridge? The idiot was winning and he stopped at the bridge, shakin' in his pants like a little girl!"  
Kaori giggled quietly as she slowly closed her eyes. She couldn't stay awake any longer...  
Psymon pondered for a moment, but then made up his mind, despite himself. He got up and carried her to her bed, laying her down on her side. He pulled the covers over her shoulder and stared at her sleeping figure for a moment.  
He shook his head quickly and grabbed the tea cups they had been drinking out of. He rinsed them in the sink and left them on the counter, not sure what he should do with them. He never was a clean type of guy...  
He checked his watch and cursed. "Damn, it's 4:30 in the morning already? We've been talking for that long?"  
Psymon grabbed his extra blanket he had retrieved earlier and stopped suddenly when Kaori shivered. Her comforter wasn't as thick as his...he could live without it...right?  
"What the hell," Psymon mumbled as he spread his extra blanket across her.  
Then he did something he never thought he would do in his life.  
Psymon Stark bent over and quickly kissed Kaori Nishidake on the cheek.  
"Don't let the bedbugs bite," He whispered as he closed the door behind him.  
Psymon, he had realized, had a soft side.  
  
AN: WOA! Betcha didn't see THAT one coming! 


	19. Emotions

Chapter 19 EMOTIONS  
  
Psymon knew that this was leading for trouble. He had known that ever since he offered to walk her to her room the night before. Now, he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, he knew something was wrong.  
He couldn't sleep. And he knew what that meant.  
Psymon pushed himself on his side and groaned. He hated this feeling. She was barely 18! She had just recently turned eighteen before the league even started! What was he doing having these emotions!? These goddamned emotions!?  
Emotions for Kaori!?  
"Fuck," he muttered as he pushed himself to lay on his other side. He was bored...he was tired... but he couldn't sleep...  
She was a sweet kid, yeah...but...but...  
Psymon's eyes closed slowly as he imagined Kaori's smile...  
  
***  
  
Kaori was sitting next to Brodi and Eddie at the small tables in the hotel lobby and watched them as they ate their lunch. Eddie was eyeing Brodi's pile of untouched fries hungrily.  
"Please, my friend. Help yourself," Brodi insisted, pushing his plate towards Eddie.  
Eddie said a muffled "Phanks," through his mouth full of his own French fries.  
Kaori giggled at Eddie's behavior, but Brodi had changed the subject.  
  
"Ah, yes, isn't Rahzel going to announce whether Psymon stays or not today?"  
Kaori nodded solemnly. "You know, I don't want Psymon to leave,"  
Eddie's eyes widened, "Are you kidding me, Kay-Kay!? That guy has made your life hell since the day you joined!"  
"Yes, I know, but he has changed. He was nice to me last night,"  
Eddie dropped his fork in horror. "W-what?"  
"Psymon stayed in my hotel room until late last night talking about the things while we drank tea." Kaori said simply.  
Eddie stared at her in astonishment. "Psymon and you? In a hotel room? Late at night? Talking? TEA?!?"  
"Well, I must say, I never knew Psymon liked tea..." Brodi said quietly, "Are you, er, forgive me for asking, but are you sure he wasn't drunk or anything? And are you sure he was polite?"  
Kaori nodded beaming in delight, "I am no longer afraid of him, Brodi- kun! When I first joined, I thought he was like a dangerous animal, a pacing tiger that was locked in a cage, always waiting for when the cage was to be opened. Always pacing and plotting...ready to burst out any minute. But now I understand that he is only misunderstood. He is really a nice man underneath his tough image, Brodi. I just wish everyone knew that."  
"How long did he stay at your hotel room exactly?" Eddie asked, leaning over his forgotten plate of burgers and fries, peering at her through his yellow tinted sunglasses.  
"I don't know...I lost track of time..." Kaori murmured.  
"What exactly did you guys talk about?" Eddie asked eagerly.  
"Well, everything. We talked about his outlook on life, boarding and everyone in the league. He even told me what he really thought of me."  
"What!?"  
Brodi laughed, "Well, Kaori. I think its safe to say that we all know what Psymon Stark thinks of you,"  
"No, no. You do not understand. Psymon said that he had nothing against me, but he said that he had a reputation."  
Soda sprayed across the table.  
Eddie grinned and squeaked, "Excuse me..."  
Brodi frowned slightly, "Ah, yes. That is a little shocking. So would you say you and Psymon are...er...friends?"  
Kaori tilted her head in thought. "You know...I am not sure..."  
"How did he act around you?" Brodi inquired, pushing for more answers.  
"He was a gentleman. A real gentleman."  
"HAH!" Eddie laughed, "PSYMON HAS MANNERS!?"  
"As a matter of fact, I DO!" A hand snatched Eddie's shoulders, gripping it tightly. Psymon was leaning over his shoulder, sneering as he grinned maniacally, "Why, good morning Wachowski, how are you feeling today?"  
"...Fine..." Eddie squeaked.  
"Why, I'm glad to hear that. You have a nice day." Psymon's grip hardened on Eddie's shoulder as he pushed off of him, heading for the pizza.  
"See?" Kaori beamed, "Psymon-san DOES have manners!"  
"R-right," Eddie gasped, "Great m-manners..."  
  
***  
  
"Hey Psy," Zoe smiled, "Where were you all last night? We didn't see you at the lobby."  
"I told you, I'm not exactly the social butterfly around here," Psymon muttered.  
Zoe sighed, "I know, I know. But where were you?"  
"Somewhere," Psymon grunted, signifying that he didn't want the conversation to go any further.  
"Somewhere as in?"  
"A place. A place you've never been too. Oooooh, deep, isn't it? Now let's see if you can find out."  
Psymon pushed his way past her and ignored her calls to come back.  
"Psymon!? Why do you hate me!?"  
Mac walked into the lobby and immediately spotted Kaori. "Kaori!" he shouted, grinning.  
"Hello, Ma-chan! Come sit with Brodi and Eddie-san!"  
Mac nodded and jogged over to the trio, blushing slightly. "Look, Kaori, I'm sorry I couldn't find you last night, I was really looking for you, honest."  
"Don't worry about it, Fraser," Eddie grinned, "Kaori and Psymon had some bonding last night."  
...  
"What?"  
Kaori smiled, "Psymon and I talked last night and he cheered me up."  
"I'm...glad to hear that..." Mac mumbled with a tone of falseness in his voice.  
"They're going to announce whether Psymon can stay or not this evening." Brodi mentioned.  
Mac nodded, "Yeah, so I've heard..."  
Kaori beamed. "Are you busy? Maybe we can go somewhere tonight. There aren't any races next week, so it will be a week of leisure, right?"  
"Yes, that is correct," Brodi smiled warmly at everyone.  
"Hey!" Eddie said suddenly, nearly propelling his fork in the process, "We gotta race on Christmas week?"  
Kaori nodded solemnly, "Yes, I know. It is the holidays, yes? So why should they make us work on the holiday week and let us relax the week before?"  
Brodi shrugged, "Makes no sense. You two get going, you have a lotta catching up to do. Kaori, I'm glad to hear that you're okay about your injuries. I pray you get better."  
"You two could use a night out, what with all this stress going down in the hotel," Eddie smirked, "You okay with not being able to race, Kaori?"  
"Yes. Psymon taught me to be thankful that I still can race. Psymon might be banned from snowboarding forever, and I will eventually snowboard with time. So I am happy to have another chance,"  
Mac tilted his head; maybe Psymon had helped her anyway...  
"That's good to hear, Kaori, and that's also very mature of you to realize that," Brodi said.  
Kaori smiled, "Thank you, Brodi-kun,"  
"So, how 'bout a movie or something tonight, Kaori? You wanna get away from all of this stuff for one night? Just you and me?"  
"I would love to, Ma-chan!" Kaori smiled, flashing all of her teeth and then kissing Mac on the cheek. Mac's cheeks turned rosy red as he grinned.  
"I, er, uh, better get going..."  
"What time will I meet you?"  
"Here. Eight."  
"WAIT A SECOND!" Eddie bellowed, standing up from his seat and holding up his hands. Mac stared at him in disbelief, and Kaori only giggled at his stance. "Elise and I are coming too. I think ALL of the riders deserve a break from the flag race thing Rahzel put us through!"  
"I will announce to all of the other riders that they are welcome to attend if they want to," Brodi said, "I'm sure they would love to come as well,"  
"Okay!" Kaori said brightly. She waved to Mac as he left the lobby; he was still dazed after having her kiss on the cheek. Even though they had been together for quite some time, he still froze and got all tingly when she was around. Her smile...even her smile had fascinated him...  
She was so important to him...  
"Woa, Kaori. I never realized how you've managed to get Mac wrapped around your little pinky finger like that," Eddie laughed. "You two are quite the couple!"  
"Eddie?"  
"Hmm?"  
"When is Psymon's announcement?"  
"Well, I hear it's in the dinner hall at nine o'clock tonight."  
"Oh, no!" Kaori moaned, "I won't make it!"  
"You think Rahzel will let him stay?"  
Kaori shrugged, "I don't know, but I hope so,"  
"You actually want Psymon to stay?" Brodi inquired thoughtfully.  
"Yes, I think I do. Psymon-san makes the place more...interesting...do you not agree?"  
"Yeah," Eddie said sarcastically, "Psymon sure makes this place...interesting...if THAT'S what you wanna call it..."  
  
***  
  
Psymon sighed as he leaned over his lunch. He wasn't at all hungry, but just to be around people. He glanced over at Kaori after Mac had walked away. Mac knew he had kept Kaori company last night...he could tell by the way Mac had glared at him when Kaori wasn't looking. Dammit...he shouldn't have gotten so damn soft...  
Kaori was just a kid. That's all. A stupid little kid that just was too damned cheerful for his tastes. Besides, love was just...a complication...nothing more. Avoid it, Psymon. Avoid love.  
(Oh...Psymon, my man, you've got it bad...)  
Well, at least she didn't remember his kiss, right? NO! It WASN'T a kiss! It was more like...a...??  
  
***  
  
Mac leaned against the elevator's walls. Psymon....  
Well, Kaori didn't have feelings for him...right?  
Wrong. Kaori DID have feelings for him, he could tell. They just weren't romantic feelings...right?  
He didn't know...  
He did know that Kaori still liked him, heck, she loved him, and what was he doing now? He was getting all jealous over Psymon!  
(Aw, man! This is turning into some damned SOAP OPERA!)  
Mac laughed. A soap opera? Hah.  
He would have to ignore Psymon for a while. Just pretend that didn't happen. Kaori and Psymon can't be friends; they've been rivals ever since Psymon had approached her and poked her in the head during the meeting. Kaori had eventually blown her top, tackling Psymon. Rahzel had had to pry her off with the words, "Attempted murder! Attempted murder!"  
Things were just starting to get interesting... 


	20. The Final Race

Chapter 20  
  
AN: I'm so happy you guys like this story. You guys have been great! Be sure to check out my other story "Yuri"! I like "Yuri" more than this one, so I've been kind of focusing on that one a little more. I'm nearing the end of this story, and I promise going to start a second part soon after I finish this.  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
Kaori smiled as the mountain air whipped her hair around her face wildly. She pulled her beanie over her head, the pure purpose of the beanie was to amuse Mac. Her new pink goggles fit perfectly, and she looked quite content standing there savoring every bit of the mountain.  
"So," Moby said brightly, nudging Mac in the side, "You gonna let her win?"  
"You mean Kaori?" Mac sighed, "I couldn't if I wanted to. I'm a natural winner, and besides, we're nearing the end of the season, Mobes, I can't LET her win!"  
Moby shrugged, "Just askin' a question, mate,"  
"So you think you'll make it to Aloha Ice Jam?"  
Moby nodded proudly, "Mate, you're lookin' at the greatest boarder on the planet! I'm a sure-win, eh?"  
  
Mac choked back a laugh, "You? Greatest? Planet? Hah!"  
"Hey," Elise said warily, "Why're there only five boarders instead of six? That doesn't make it any fun!"  
"Because," Seeiah hissed, "Rahzel has Psymon in his office!"  
"Oh yeah," Mac said, "Tonight Rahzel's gonna announce whether or not Psymon's banned forever,"  
Moby nodded, "Poor bloke. Its enough he's been banned from all of the races since the flag race, you'd think Rahzel would put 'em outta his misery,"  
"I saw the guy this morning. Looked as pale as a ghost, man,"  
The photo shoots were over with (much to everyone's joy), and all of the boarder's hands were sore due to the amount of autographs the audience demanded.  
They were racing one last time at Garibaldi.  
Kaori knew every inch of the course now, due to her encounter with Psymon during the flag race. He had been kind enough as to not leave out one single detail on any shortcut in the place. Kaori was feeling quite confident, and was sure that she would at least place top three. And that was good, considering the fact that you needed to place in the top three to advance and move on to Aloha Ice Jam. The boarders that would not make it, however, would be shipped out in due time. There were two races being held, each with six boarders. Out of Eddie, Elise, Marisol, Brodi, Kaori, Mac, Moby, Seeiah, Zoe, Luther, JP, and Psymon, Psymon would be the only one with exceptions. Six boarders race yesterday, with the winning threesome of Eddie Wachoski, Zoe Payne, and Brodi. So, three out of the six boarders were already chosen. All anyone else had to do was pray for a miracle and hope they placed in the top three.  
An unfamiliar voice tapped onto the speakers. "Hey ladies and gents! I'll be your DJ this mornin', fillin' in for Rahzel, this is DJ Atomika!"  
Atomika? Mac was sure he heard the name at some sort of meeting Rahzel had. Mac had probably dozed off though, as he usually did along with everyone else due to the fact that Rahzel liked to hold meetings at "comfortable" times, such as 2 o'clock in the morning. Mac shrugged and figured nothing about this new DJ "Atomika". What kinduva name was that anyway? He pulled his headphones on, not turning on his music yet. "Atomika" hadn't done the introductions, and he sure as hell wasn't about to miss his own intro.  
Mac couldn't afford to lose today. If he wanted to be a finalist in Hawaii, he would have to kick it up. Mac would have to set aside all personal relationships and compete to the best of his ability. Mac normally didn't shove people, unless they were in his way and begging for it of course, but today was different. Mac cracked his knuckles and narrowed his eyes. Though Mac would like to go and compete at Aloha Ice Jam, Mac wasn't exactly "thrilled" to go there. It was definitely a great place, Rahzel had gotten so far into the details to describe the course, and he'd like to check it out....  
But Mac wasn't sure it would be all sunshine and flowers.  
Normally, when the SSX boarders moved across the world to see what the planet had to offer for big air, they would take a quick tour of the track they'd just been escorted to, and then they would practice day in and day out.  
Day in and day out.  
In...out...day.... You get the picture.  
Mac knew for a fact that despite his passion for snowboarding, he would succumb to the beaches of Hawaii. He would rather be out getting a tan, or maybe renting a lodge with Kaori....  
Nevertheless, Mac knew better than to daydream such things. He knew Rahzel would drive the final six competitors mad by the last week. Mac knew that Hawaii would be especially hard on Brodi, being that Brodi was a surfer at heart and all.... Kaori, Mac had discovered, was absolutely tickled to death at the mere thought of going to Hawaii.  
Mac knew he'd be miserable there.  
"Paradise my ass," Mac mumbled under his breath as he laced up his boots and latched them onto his new board.  
"What was that, Fraser?" Seeiah snapped, "You bettah not be crampin' my style, now,"  
Mac sighed. Ever since the holiday season meeting, Seeiah had been prepared to bite Mac's head off at any chance possible. Despite his claims that he had done nothing to upset her, and that he was wrongfully accused, everyone knew better. It had been last week, when Rahzel announced that it was time to "buckle down" and get serious. He explained the situation with the finalists going to Hawaii and the other boarders packing for home, and that was quite the rude awakening. Immediately afterwards, the boarders got just a "bit" more competitive.  
After the meeting had ended,  
Now that the tour was nearing the end, everyone began getting serious. It was funny how the attitudes changed so drastically. You could practically see Psymon get all teary eyed when he watched everyone board. He wanted to, you could see it in his eyes. Psymon longed to be out on the snow, fighting the winds and pushing fellow competitors. It was his nature.  
Anyway, back to Seeiah, Mac had followed Rahzel anxiously, not wanting to scare the guy out of his pants. Rahzel's mood had plummeted into dangerous levels, and he wasn't to be messed with.  
"Hey, Razzle?" It was the nickname Mac had given him during the first weeks of the Tricky Tour.  
"What do you NEED, Fraser?" Rahzel muttered, irriated.  
Mac laughed nervously, 'Aw, nothin' man. I just wanted to clear some rumors up,"  
Rahzel sighed, "Look, Mac, this isn't about the camera in the shower is it? Cause I TOLD you I just made those up to scare-"  
"No, no, no, nothin' like that..." Mac said, itching the back of his neck. "It's about Seeiah."  
"Seeiah?" Rahzel raised an eyebrow questioningly, "What are you getting at, Fraser?"  
"You know how she's been sick, right? Missin' out on most of the races, right? Well, there are some rumors floatin' around about her being booted out for the year. I mean, c'mon, man, she's missed ALL of the races she was scheduled for! She-" Mac stopped abrupty, staring at Rahzel's look of pure amusement. Mac closed his eyes and began praying. "She's...right behind me, isn't she?"  
Rahzel chuckled, tucking his papers into his binder as he turned on his heel. "You don't miss a thing, do you, Fraser?"  
Mac groaned when he turned around and saw an infuriated Seeiah glaring at him. Hands on her hips, in an intimidating fashion, she narrowed her eyes and grunted. "Well, Mackie-boy, I'll see you on the slopes for the final race."  
She stalked off, muttering darkly.  
"No, Seeiah, I didn't say anything," Mac mumbled as he tucked a strand of hair into his beanie. Mac saw over Seeiah's shoulder Kaori waving at him. He smiled.  
Kaori cupped her hands and shouted, "Good luck, Mackie!"  
Mac nodded to acknowledge her and turned his attention to the race course. The crowd's anticipation rose, as DJ "Atomika"-(What kinduva DJ names themselves "Atomika" anyway?)-had barely begun the intros on the riders.  
"Elise Riggs, the blonde bombshell from Vancover, Canada will be participating in today's event. This supermodel snowboarder is known her aggressive attitude and superb racing skills!"  
Elise smirked, her hands poised on her hips as the crowd roared in applause.  
"And next to her we have 'Tricky' Nishidake, the exuberant bright boarder who originates from Japan! Kaori is acknowledged for her mad tricks and sunshine attitude! Gotta love that kid!"  
Kaori blushed, waving uncomfortably at the crowd. Mac chuckled at her, she was so cute. The audience screamed their love to her as DJ Atomika turned his attention to Mac.  
"And last but CERTAINLY not least we have Mackenzie 'Mac' Fraser, the aspiring DJ who broke records not only on the track but when he joined the league, being the youngest boarder in history!"  
The crowd chanting "Hoot, hoot, hoot, hoot, hoot!" as they did before.  
Mac threw his hands into the air triumphantly, "Oh yeah! You know you love me!"  
"That concludes our intros on the five racers, folks, whattaya say we get this show on the road!?"  
The audience screamed in anticipation.  
"I guess that's a yes, so let's begin the countdown!"  
Kaori licked her lips, preparing for the push-off. This was it, the qualifying race for Aloha Ice Jam. She HAD to make this, she just HAD too! But she had no idea how aggressive Seeiah could be.  
This was it.  
The Final Race. 


	21. The Descision

AN: I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated all week everyone! My other story...I'm having some writer's blocks, but I've finally pulled myself together! This has been a hectic week again, and a thousand apologies to all of you! There's gonna be some more chapters, I promise, and again I'm sorry!!! Happy holidays everyone! Merry Christmas!!! Also, don't worry; there will be more Psymon confusion for Kaori and Mac/Kaori fluff later!!! Promise!! Happy Holidays!  
  
Chapter 21 THE DESCISION  
  
Psymon glared at Rahzel. "Look, are you gonna tell me whether or not I'm banned or are we gonna play guessing games all friggin' day?"  
  
Rahzel frowned, straightening the papers on his desk. He had been silent for 10 minutes now, watching Psymon squirm with anticipation.  
  
"Well, Stark, I suppose I could begin our little meeting,"  
  
"Finally," Psymon muttered.  
  
Rahzel cleared his throat and opened the blinds on the window behind his desk, revealing a well sculpted course called Garibaldi.  
  
"This isn't about your actions during the Flag Race, Stark." Rahzel said, "It's about your attitude in general."  
  
"What attitude!?" Psymon barked.  
  
"Psymon, you've chosen to disobey the rules each during each and every race," Rahzel said calmly, maintaining his cool, "And it's not just me who thinks this."  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"Kaori, for one. You've traumatized the poor girl. And what about the time you nearly killed Mac? Do you remember that? And Elise! You nearly sent her into a coma! You're lucky she didn't sue!!"  
  
"That bitch already has enough money." Psymon narrowed his eyes and stared long and hard at Rahzel. "So what are you gonna do? Ban me? You know you can't, Rahzel. I'm the best boarder out there." Psymon said defiantly, "You don't have the balls to ban me. You know without me, no one'll show up at those stupid races. I'm the reason they come. You know you won't,"  
  
"Actually, Stark, I begged the officials to ban you. I got down on my knees,"  
  
***  
  
Kaori was far ahead of everyone else, which made her confident that she would win. As soon as the green light flashed in front of her eyes, she threw herself forward and went for the rail on the right behind the arrows. She had flown over the course, and was soaring over the other boarders.  
  
Mac was having a hard time with Seeiah. He had first place nailed, but then he realized that Kaori was no where in sight. His mind wasn't focused at all as his eyes were darting everywhere, searching for some sign of the young Japanese girl. Instead, he saw no one but Elise, Seeiah, and Moby, all of them aggressively beating their way to the front. Elise was on Mac's tail, along with Moby, and Seeiah was trailing far behind.  
  
Mac grinned, despite Kaori's absence. He'd like to beat Seeiah, just so she wouldn't have a chance at Aloha Ice Jam. She didn't deserve to make it. She didn't....  
  
Mac growled as he furiously swung at Seeiah, who was quickly approaching from behind. Normally, Mac was the quiet boarder on the track, but when it came to warm-ups, you could bet your life Mac was "talkin' smack" about some boarder. He was known particularly for his "big mouth" but was also well-known for popping out of some shortcut near the very end of a race and swiping the gold. But today...it was different. Seeiah shrieked as Mac swung at her and swerved out of his way, retreating to the back. Mac smiled.  
  
(Yeah, no big deal...)  
  
"This is Seeiah callin' in for a landin', babeeeeeey!" Seeiah shouted, nearly landing on top of Mac.  
  
"What the hell?" Mac yelled in surprise when Seeiah collided into the snow next to him.  
  
She grinned, quirking an eyebrow, "What, Mackie-boy? Didn't think I was good enough?"  
  
Mac stared at her in disbelief.  
  
This was gonna be harder than he thought....  
  
***  
  
Psymon frowned, "What the hell do you want from me? Behave like a good boy and kiss everyone's friggin' ass? Sorry, Rahzel, but you sure as hell don't pay me enough to do that,"  
  
"You seem to think its all fun and games, eh?" Rahzel mumbled, "Well, it's not. Whether you like to admit it or not, Stark, this is your JOB, not a place where you can goof off and still expect to be paid. You screw up all the time, Stark, and if this were some other job, you would'a had your ass hung up months ago," Rahzel paused, letting his words sink in, "But because we're fun loving people who don't give a damn, we let you stay. We overlooked one thing you did...then another...then another...then it started getting potentially dangerous out there, Stark. You're lucky you haven't killed anyone yet,"-(Psymon snorted)-"and as a well paid staff member of the SSX league, I've done everything in my power to get you out of here. I knew you were trouble from the beginning, Stark, and I was against all of the other executives. I didn't want you to join in the first place. Despite your mad skills, you had quite a background history...."  
  
Psymon said nothing, but focused his attention on the ant slowly crawling up his boot.  
  
"Psymon, all I'm saying is that I recommend you just get up now and go pack your bags."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
***  
  
Kaori was flying up over a ramp, executing the Pirouette Grind for the first time in that race. She hit the ground rather gracefully in her tastes, and stole a glance behind her.  
  
Good, no one was catching up. As much as she liked Mac, she wasn't going to let her win. They've had this discussion yesterday over dinner. They weren't going to take it easy on each other.  
  
Mac dodging Seeiah's fists, backing off. He couldn't hold his position.  
  
(Gotta make at least third place...third place...)  
  
He sighed irritably as he retreated behind Seeiah, still determined not to let her out of his sight. He couldn't see Kaori. He figured she was either far ahead or far behind. Personally, he had hoped she was far ahead. Then, she would get her Aloha Ice Jam, and Seeiah would be in 2nd, leaving him in third. That was it then, he just had to hold off Elise and Moby and he'd make. Still, Mac didn't want to win barely, he wanted to win it all, to win it all.  
  
(I'm gonna win it all, baby,)  
  
***  
  
"Pack your bags, Stark, you're banned," Rahzel said clearly, restacking his papers together.  
  
"Banned?" Psymon blinked, "Me? Banned?"  
  
Rahzel only nodded. "You cannot participate in the Aloha Ice Jam races while you're there, understood? Pack your bags, Stark, you're going to Hawaii,"  
  
"What?" Psymon stared at Rahzel blankly, "Me? Hawaii?"  
  
Rahzel sighed, "You heard me. Despite everything I wanted to do to you, you're still in the league. You're banned from participating in the finals, however. Is that clear? Sorry, Stark, but you won't win this year. Hmm, let's see now, that makes you, Eddie, Zoe, Brodi, and three more from today's race..." Rahzel paused, "Or not..."  
  
Psymon nearly melted in his chair.  
  
(I'm alive....)  
  
***  
  
(I'm winning!)  
  
Kaori grinned. She could see the final stretch approaching fast. Still, no one was behind her. Oh well, she didn't want to take any chances anyway.  
  
Mac was gaining on Seeiah, and fighting Moby off him with everything he had. Mac cursed under his breath every time he saw an opportunity for a short cut fly by. He should have remembered them....  
  
Moby was cursing quite loudly at Mac and was swinging at him crossly. "YOU LITTLE BUGGER!" he bellowed, "YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU CROSSED MOBY JONES' PATH!"  
  
"I already have, psycho! Still livin' too!" Mac hollered over his shoulder.  
  
Furious, Moby tried grabbing at him behind, however, Mac was too quick for him.  
  
"Eat snow, Fraser!" Moby swerved, causing snow to fly into Mac's face.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!" Mac roared, flying headfirst into the snow. "DAMN YOU JONES!"  
  
Elise flew past him, laughing loudly.  
  
"SHIT!" Mac yelled, "I'M IN LAST PLACE!"  
  
(Kaori, God, please tell me you're in first place!) 


	22. Defeated?

Chapter 22  
  
AN: Sorry! No more cliffhangers! I guarantee that you will be angry by the time you finish this chapter. You will want to violently kill me, and beat me to death. Please don't! I'd like to live until Christmas so I can have SSX3 at least! Don't worry!  
  
...Trust me on this strange turn of events!! Once again, Happy Holidays! ^_^  
  
Kaori looked over her shoulder and saw Seeiah approaching fast. No one was behind Seeiah, and that worried Kaori. Where was Mac? He couldn't be behind, could he? The Mac Fraser? The Mac "Smack" Fraser?  
  
Kaori had other things to worry about.  
  
"Hey, girlfriend! Wanna swap spots?" Seeiah hollered.  
  
"No thank you! I am fine here!" Kaori smiled and waved.  
  
Seeiah laughed, "Well, okay, if you're gonna play it that way, I guess I'ma hafta take your place by force!" Kaori grimaced when Seeiah began to toy with her. Seeiah was distracting her by swerving to the right and then swerving to the left. This was going to be harder than she thought...  
  
Mac was having his fare share of problems too.  
  
"Mac!" Elise shrieked, "If you don't stop swinging at me, then I'm gonna have to-" However, Elise never got to finish her sentence. Mac's open hands shoved Elise out of the way, leaving Moby and Seeiah ahead of him. Mac narrowed his eyes. This was it, the showdown with the Mobester...  
  
"Moby, you're next!" Mac roared.  
  
Moby glanced over his shoulder and saw Mac approaching him fast. "Damn bugger!" Moby yelled, "Get off me ass!"  
  
Mac was tailing Moby closely, but couldn't find any open opportunity to pass him. Moby was putting up one helluva fight...  
  
***  
  
"So? I'm free to go?" Psymon said, eyes widening in disbelief, "All of last week, you waited until now to tell me that I'm not banned?"  
  
Rahzel smirked, "Torture, Psymon. One of my greatest weapons. I can make you sweat with fear without even threatening you."  
  
"First of all," Psymon muttered darkly, "I don't 'sweat with fear'. Understand? Second of all, you DID threaten me you stupid loaf of tar! You threatened to ban me!"  
  
Rahzel shook his head disapprovingly, "Just get out of my office, Stark, before I convince the officials to ban you anyway,"  
  
"I'm gonna go watch the race," Psymon mumbled.  
  
"Just be back by seven for dinner, Bobby. Daddy will be coming home from work very soon now," Rahzel sneered sarcastically. "Honestly, Psy, why do you gotta check with me? Just go."  
  
"Gladly," Psymon said as he slammed the office door shut.  
  
***  
  
Moby shoved Mac from ahead, sending Mac into the side of a very tight curve. His head bashed into the snow, causing Mac to be a little dazed.  
  
"Ugggh...damn you Jones..." Mac moaned, rubbing his head. Luckily, Elise didn't use that opportunity to take his place. Elise was far behind and wouldn't be able to finish the race in the allowed time limit.  
  
Seeiah chased Kaori down, but still remained 2nd best. Finally, Kaori could barely make out the finish line in the distance. Kaori smiled, it was only so far away....  
  
However, the sight of the finish line on Seeiah seemed to have a completely different reaction. In a rage, Seeiah hurled herself at Kaori, causing the two to tumble over the finish line.  
  
"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Kaori screamed, tenderly touching her forehead.  
  
"Aw, shut up! You still won the damn race!" Seeiah spat back angrily.  
  
"That was not necessary!" Kaori puffed, "Was not necessary!"  
  
"Yeah, I heard you the first time, girl," Seeiah muttered darkly. "So I guess you and me are sure finals to make it to Aloha Ice Jam, huh? Who else? It's either that boy toy of yours or Jones. Maybe even Riggs,"  
  
Kaori looked back at the mountain hopefully.  
  
She wanted to see Mac first, coasting over the finish line in third. She knew he'd be very angry already that he lost 2nd best to Seeiah, and Kaori could only hope that he at least made third place. There was still hope for him yet....  
  
Mac couldn't see Moby anywhere! He squinted through his tinted goggles and pushed his way through the track, keeping a sharp eye. Finally, up ahead, he caught a glimpse of the British snowboarder plowing over the upcoming ramps. Mac nearly growled at the thought of Moby winning third place. "Oy, mate!" Moby shouted over his shoulder, "Come to watch me win your bronze, eh?"  
  
"You wish, jackass!" Mac retaliated, "It's mine!"  
  
"Doesn't seem like it, bugger!"  
  
Fuming, Mac jumped up over a ramp, flying overhead. He hit the snow rather roughly, but in that entire attempt to catch Moby, Mac was still far behind.  
  
Moby groaned in frustration as he made a feeble attempt to knock Mac down.  
  
"No you don't!" Mac exclaimed, moving away from Moby's reach just in time to see Moby lose his balance and fall into the snow. "Hah!" Mac said triumphantly.  
  
"You-blighter-!" Moby gasped as he threw himself over Mac's board, causing Mac to fly into the snow with him.  
  
"DAMMIT, JONES!" Mac tried to get up, but Moby had wrapped himself around Mac and wasn't giving any impression that he was going to let go. Mac tried to loosen Moby's grip, but much to his avail.  
  
"If I'ma go down, mate, I'm gonna be takin' you with me!"  
  
"Screw you!" Mac violently thrashed against Moby's hold, and finally, Moby let go.  
  
However, it wasn't because of the collision of Mac's foot into his face, it was in shock to see Elise Riggs fly by them. With a smile and a wave and a "See yah, boys!" she flew over the finish line, taking the bronze metal as well as any hope of Mac going to Aloha Ice Jam with Kaori.  
  
***  
  
Kaori felt as though everything had gone numb. Of course, she tried to smile as she posed with Seeiah and Elise in the Winner's Photo Shoots, but on the inside, remained disheartened. Her Mac had lost...and she was so sure he'd win...  
  
At least he had found the dignity inside him to coast over the finish line before Moby, taking fourth place. Mac had offered a weak smile to Kaori and muttered a depressing "congratulations" as well.  
  
She hadn't been able to speak with him since then, as DJ Atomika had insisted the winners have their photo shoots taken out of the way as soon as possible. Rahzel surely wouldn't be too happy about that. Normally, Rahzel would decide when and where the photo shoots were.  
  
Kaori protested loudly, but in the end, Mac gently pushed her away before kissing her forehead tenderly and squeezing her briefly. "Congratulations...Kaori..." he murmured.  
  
Psymon, however, was debating with himself whether he was happy or angry.  
  
***  
  
(She won...) Psymon thought, (...now I can talk to her more in Hawaii...)  
  
But then again, Psymon had been attempting to make himself believe that their encounter that night was nothing more than a...a thing...and it wasn't really important.  
  
(But young Mr. Fraser won't be able to attend the races in Hawaii...)  
  
Yeah? And? So what? No big deal. The only reason Psymon was happy Mac wouldn't be able to go was because Mac was a nuisance, and would be nothing more than an interfering little...  
  
(Interfering?) Psymon thought suddenly, his eyebrows rising in amazement at his own choice of words. (Interfering in what way?)  
  
Kaori won! He should be angry that the little pest would be bothering him in Hawaii! That was what he normally would've done! He should be furious! He should be angry!  
Or at least that's what the media expected...  
  
Psymon, however, didn't even know what to expect. He watched Kaori and Mac hugging, and suddenly, a rage he had been building up inside had been release, and he couldn't hide it anymore.  
  
"GODDAMN!!!" He roared, standing up from his seat near the races.  
  
Of course, everyone assumed it was because he would be stuck with Kaori at Hawaii.  
  
However, Psymon knew for a fact that that was not the reason.  
  
His emotions had gone haywire, and he couldn't control whatever he was going to do now.  
  
AN: Remember! No killing me! Trust me!!! Also, I told you I'd add Psymon confusion! Heh, heh! More fluff in next chapter!! Sorry it was short!!!! I love reviews! Love 'em! (Hint, hint!) 


	23. Recollections

Chapter 23  
  
AN: This is the last chapter! Well, not really. I'm gonna make an epilogue and THEN I will make a part 2 for that story! Yay! I finished the story! Celebrate! Woo! *Does happy dance!*  
  
Mac offered a weak smile as he pulled Kaori towards him.  
  
The two lovers were sitting comfortably in the hotel lobby, snuggling on the couch near the fire.  
  
"Yeah, but that race was dope, Kaori. I couldn't win..."  
  
"But..." Kaori frowned, "I do not want to go without you.... It would be no fun, Mackie,"  
  
"What do you mean?" Mac asked, "You're gonna be in beautiful Hawaii, Kaori! What could you possibly not like about that? That course will be whack, man!"  
  
Kaori giggled, "Yes, it will be-er-'whack', yes?" Her tone suddenly changed when she wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face into his chest, "But you will not be there with me..."  
  
Mac sighed as he embraced her, "I still will always love you, and we'll see each other when the SSX circuit starts again, right?"  
  
"Do you remember?" Kaori whispered, brushing away a tear as Mac began to run his hands through her loose hair, "When I told you my story of love for snowboarding?"  
  
Mac nodded, "You used to hate the winter,"  
  
"And then, I fell in love with the snow,"  
  
"But then the snow melted away,"  
  
"Yes," Kaori said, receiving a soft kiss on the cheek from Mac, "And I missed it so much.... So I went looking for it...and...when I found it, it was like it had never left me at all...."  
  
"And you stayed with it," Mac murmured in her ear, pulling her closer, "And you never left it,"  
  
Kaori nodded sadly. She was laying on his lap now as he continued to play with her hair.  
  
Elise watched Kaori and Mac over Eddie's shoulder as they played their card game on the carpeted floor. "Look at that, Eddie," she whimpered, her bottom lip trembling, "Those two are gonna marry, I just know it!"  
  
"Aw, for the love of all things good and holy!" Moby groaned, throwing his cards down, "Will yeh stop talkin' about the lil' blighters?"  
  
Eddie and Zoe nodded, "He has a point,"  
  
"Poor kids," Brodi said from behind Elise. He was sitting on the couch, watching the game and reading at the same time, "They won't be able to see each other throughout the year until the circuit begins again..."  
  
Marisol nodded, "Poor muchacha,"  
  
Psymon was staring out through the wall sized window, watching the trees being covered in a new coat of snow.  
  
He sighed and pressed his forehead against the window. He couldn't watch Kaori anymore. He couldn't. It made him feel all sick and twisted, and the fact that she was curled up into a little ball, cuddling in Mac's arms, made him sick even more.  
  
He was utterly revolted.  
  
He knew why. But he just didn't want to admit it.  
  
However, the despite the fact that it would be their last two nights together, and the fact that Psymon would have a fit if he knew, the couple decided to make the best out of it. 


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Kaori shifted her weight from one foot to another. She bit her nails nervously and reminded herself how much she hated flying on planes. Sure, it was fun to look down on the little houses and especially seeing the big mountains, but this was going to be something different. They were flying on a one-way trip from Canada to Hawaii.  
  
She continued to bite her nails, eyes darting from the entrance door to the big plane that would be escorting the SSX Tricky boarders to Hawaii.  
  
Finally, she decided to sink into the chairs conveniently by the window. It was 3 o'clock in the morning. Much too early, Kaori thought sourly. Normally, she wouldn't have protested to such an early moving. But last night was so empty without the other boarders...  
  
Without Mac...  
  
Kaori hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the other night, and she knew it was because Mac wasn't there. It was their first night away from each other ever since Psymon's talk with her, and she was slowly slipping into a depressed stage.  
  
Psymon, of course, noticed this.  
  
"Hey, Miss Happiness?" Psymon poked her shoulder cautiously. He didn't want to bother her, but she just looked so...  
  
He couldn't describe it. Saying that she was merely "sad" was putting it mildly. She looked so depressed that it was concerning Elise. The damned blonde had been comforting Kaori in the car on the way to airport and even during breakfast. Psymon noticed she offered weak smiles to everyone and tried to hide her feelings. (Kaori's good at that...) Psymon noted mentally, (She keeps everything to herself...always determined to act like nothing is wrong...never wants anyone to bother with her,)  
  
"Nani?" Kaori turned around slowly and relaxed a little when she saw it was Psymon. "Psymon-san....you haven't called me Miss Happiness since the first race at Garibaldi!"  
  
"Hey, sunshine," Psymon mumbled, ignoring her comment, "You mind if I sit here?"  
  
Kaori shook her head and waved a hand in a gesture. "No, no, go ahead,"  
  
"Thanks," Psymon said, dropping his luggage onto the floor.  
  
"So..." Kaori smiled, but Psymon could tell it was fake, "How was your talk with Rahzel?"  
  
"Yeah....that..." Psymon sighed and massaged his temples, "That was a trip..."  
  
"Is he...angry?"  
  
"He's always angry,"  
  
Kaori nodded understandingly and leaned against the armrest, gazing at the plane. The silence was slowly becoming unbearable for the two boarders as thoughts raced through Psymon's head. His hand wanted so badly to touch her, to comfort her like he once did that one night in the hotel room. It was nothing, he knew, but somehow, he felt like he had connected with her. His grip tightened on the armrest and he only closed in eyes in prayer.  
  
"Check it!" Elise said triumphantly. Kaori jumped up in time to see Elise skidding over in her direction, clutching two cheese filled pastries.  
  
"Oh!" Kaori giggled when Elise nearly slammed into her.  
  
"Look at what I found in the vending machines!" Elise handed one of the pastries to Kaori, but only glared at Psymon in pure hatred.  
  
Psymon raised an eyebrow, "You lookin' at somethin', Icee?"  
  
"Icee? How many times!!" Elise nearly attempted murder, fire gleaming in her eyes, and if it hadn't been for Rahzel stepping into the scene, she would've.  
  
"Stark."  
  
"Asswipe."  
  
Rahzel glowered, but retained his anger. "Another time, Psymon, and you will find yourself out on the streets."  
  
(So?) Psymon thought bitterly. (I don't care...)  
  
"Kaori," Rahzel turned his attention to the young Japanese woman and smiled brightly, "Have you noticed Seeiah isn't here?"  
  
Kaori hesitantly nodded.  
  
"Well, I have a surprise for you. You'll see when we get to Hawaii."  
  
Psymon raised an eyebrow. What the hell was he talking about?  
  
***  
  
FIN  
  
AN: Ha-ha, I always wanted to use "FIN"  
  
AN: There will be a second part. This part of the story is finished. It will be continued! Look for it! Please! I expect more reviews! Happy holidays! ^_^ Also, sorry it was short. It is and epilogue, after all! Bye bye! 


End file.
